Mi vida con Draco Malfoy
by AnnAndre92
Summary: Draco Malfoy frio,arrogante, pero ENAMORADO,no de una sangre pura, si no de una MESTIZA,¿Sera capaz de romper las reglas y de enfrentar a su papa?George Weasly,extrovertido, amigable y enamorado, el no tiene reglas, el ama con locura. Ann debera decidir entre lo que desea, a ambos los quiere, pero con el pasar del tiempo a uno lo empieza a querer màs que el otro.. ENTRA y LEELO
1. Chapter 1

Mi vida Con Draco Malfoy

**(espero que ls guste, s mi primer escrito sobre Draco Malfoy, es mi personaje favorito en Harry Potter.. Dejen Reviews!**

**Los personajes Potter, weasley, Granger, entre otros pertenecen a J. K. Rowling ustedes sabe cual xD, los otros junto a la historia si pertenecen a mi)**

Hace 15 años ….

**Ann Pov**

_Recuerdo estar en el campo de batalla contra Voldemort, permanecíamos de pie, justo para la última batalla, para dar lo mejor de nosotros y defender lo que hace 7 años comenzó a ser nuestro segundo y amado hogar. Sin embargo algo me tenia inquieta, no solo la espera de saber que paso con Harry y Voldemort, aunque yo sabía que Harry iba a morir, sin embargo la cara de frustración de Draco me preocupad. Para mí el fue diferente y creo que para el yo también lo fui. Me acerque a donde estaba y lo mire fijamente el me miro, sus ojos mostraban miedo y frustración, solo le sonreí y su mirada cambio. Tome la palabra_

-Estas Bien? – _Aunque y sabia que el no lo estaba quise preguntar_

-Podre estar mejor – _Me respondió con tan solo una medio risa. En seguida lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a un salón de Hogwarts vacio, Hermione y Ron me miraron, pero no sabía que iba a pasar conmigo luego de eso, así que ellos más que nadie entendería que debía demostrarle lo que sentía, porque estaba segura que primero iba a morir yo que el. Llegamos a uno de los salones en ruinas, yo me senté y el se sentó a mi lado. Tomo mi mano y yo la de él, en ese momento éramos uno, no hacía falta decir nada, porque las palabras sobrarían, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, el soltó mi mano para abrazarme, era un abrazo bastante reconfortante, decíamos a la gente que no éramos nada, solo amigos, pero ya habíamos pasado a hacer más que eso desde el año pasado. Mientras yo no pensaba en nada, solo disfrutaba el momento de estar así con él hasta que llegara Voldemort y el debía partir y enfrentarnos como "enemigos", rompió el silencio y pregunto:_

-Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? – _Pregunto con tono de nostalgia, yo solo asentí, retire mi cabeza de su hombro y lo mire a la cara, dándole otra vez una gran sonrisa_

_-_Recuérdamelo –_ fue casi una súplica pero no podía negarme a esos ojos azules que me miraban con nostalgia. Así que empecé a narrarle como empezó todo._

_Era el primer año en Hogwarts todos chicuelos, niños haciendo travesuras le dije que la primera en conocer era a Hermione, quien buscaba la rana de Neville y me ofrecí a buscarla, entre al vagón donde el estaba, nos miramos, yo era una niña de 1m.50cm no muy alta para mi edad, mi cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta los hombros, no es que actualmente haya cambiado eso, solo mi estatura, y mis ojos café. Recuerdo cuando entre al vagón que sus "amistosos amigos" preguntaron que quería, pregunte por la rana y contestaron de mala gana y me echaron de ahí, recuerdo fruncir el ceño a punto de contestarle de mala gana cuando fue el quien interrumpió_

-Crabbe, Goyle, es una señorita por lo menos muestren algo de respeto, o es que tu mamá no te enseño eso – _Dijo con ese tono de arrogancia el cual imite y él me miraba sonriente (cabe destacar que esas sonrisas solo me las dedicaba a mí y en privado) entre y me senté, pregunto mi nombre y conteste_

_-_Ann Ghneim – _Me miro y me estrecho su mano –_Draco Malfoy – _Estrechamos nuestra manos y uno de sus simpáticos amigos pregunto si era un muggle o un mago de verdad, lo mire dudosa de verdad no entendí en aquel momento su pregunta pero igual respondí_

-Soy Mestiza, Mi Madre es Hija de Muggles y Mi papa es descendiente de Grandes magos –_Respondí con orgullo, estaba orgullosa de donde venia, pero conocía los Malfoy, mi mamá me contaba de ellos y de su familia a pesar de que mi mamá nunca mantuvo rencor con ningún mago, ese apellido le daba un poco de rabia, hasta ahora no entendía el porqué. Al responder sus amigos me miraron con desprecio e hicieron muecas de asco, sin embargo Draco no, más bien los reprimió pero como yo no soportaba la humillación de las personas me levante me despedí de Draco y a ellos le lance un hechizo para que hablaran como cerdos_

_-_Para que sepan, que no todos los mestizos estamos para aguantarnos estupideces de unos sangre limpia pero con la mentalidad sucia –_ dije esto y me retire. _

_Draco me miraba fijamente, parecía recordar conmigo aquellos momentos, lo mire un instante y seguí hablando mientras el sonreía._

**Draco Pov**

_El oírla hablar era una tranquilidad para mi, a pesar de todo lo que estábamos pasando ella le daba tranquilidad a mi alma, sentía paz, ella siempre me había iluminado hasta en los peores momentos, era increíble que no se haya olvidado de un solo detalle de cómo nos conocimos, de verdad que cada detalle valía la pena, y también lo recordaba, solo que oírla a ella me calmaba. No había nada más que admirara de ella que su valor al enfrentar las cosas, de cómo era capaz de afrontar lo que estábamos por pasar, yo era un mortifago y sin embargo ella estaba conmigo, no había manera de explicar cómo me sentía con ella, estaba seguro que al llegar voldemort seriamos enemigos nuevamente, aunque yo la amaba, debía enfrentarme a ella._

_-_Draco, me estas prestando atención?, mira que me fastidia repetir las cosas – _Me saco de mis pensamientos, solo asentí_

-Siempre estoy atento a lo que me dices –

**Ann Pov**

_Yo seguía hablando me salte partes importante porque quería que recordara como no solo nos conocimos si n que se diera cuenta desde hace cuanto yo tenía estos sentimientos no demostrados por él. Era el 4to año y era el baile del torneo de los tres magos o cuatro, yo pertenecía a Gryffindor y el a Slytherin por lo cual la rivalidad era grandísima, pero no por nosotros a pesar de todo, solo éramos amigos, los mejores, pero aunque yo quería algo más en ese entonces no sabía que podía pasar. Recuerdo que todos estaban locos por invitar a las chicas, yo como me la pasaba con Hermione pensé que me invitaría uno de la escuela de Viktor como a ella sin embargo no fue así. Me conseguí con Draco en uno de los pasillos como siempre y no sabía con quien iría el así que le pregunte:_

-Con quien iras al baile? –

_-_Es Una sorpresa – _Fue su respuesta. El se ríe cuando le cuento esta parte, sabe lo que viene._

_Era el día, me quede esperando la invitación de Draco pero nunca llego así que fui con una de mis personas favoritas "George wesley". Yo lo quería muchísimo como mi amigo, aunque el quería ser algo más, yo no podría dárselo pero le acepte la invitación al baile y el fue feliz. Recuerdo usar un vestido color lila hasta los tobillos, encima un suéter de blanco que solo cubría la mitad de mi espalda y mis brazos, mi cabello suelto y unas zapatillas plateadas. Llegamos al salón y entre con orgullo, hermione me alzo los pulgares como aprobación, yo solo me ruborice, pero algo partió mi alma en mil pedazos, y fue al ver a Draco con Pansy, y creo que al verme con George no se que paso solo su reacción de odio, sin embargo disfrute del baile, hasta el momento del Vals, me senté y George bailaba con otra chica, no había problema, pero mi mirada se centraba en otro "Draco". Cuando lo localice con la mirada vi que le daba un beso a Pansy, me levante y Salí caminando pero casi corriendo ,yo sentí unos pasos detrás de mí, pero no me detuve, en lo que tuvo la oportunidad me agarro por los brazos y me pego contra la pared _

_-_Qué demonios haces con un wesley? –

-Qué demonios hacías besando a Pansy? – _Los celos eran mutuo, se notaba a distancia. El me miro extrañado de mi pregunta, pero como sabía que no me iba a contestar yo conteste._

-George me invito al baile, y yo acepte, si ese era tu pregunta ya tienes tu respuesta asi que adiós - _ intente separarme de el pero fue difícil, volvió a preguntarme_

-eres algo de el? –_ dios recuerdo mi reacción, no sé de donde saque fuerzas para poder darle una buena bofetada._

_-_Que te pasa?, eres un idiota! George es solo mi amigo, y si te molesta ¡TE LA CALAS! – _Había perdido el control, no sabía que sucedería en ese instante, el solo recibió la bofetada y se me quedo mirando._

_-_Pansy quería besarme – _Al fin me contesto, peor para mi, que se creía ella para besarlo, el sintió mi mirada y mi rabia_

_-_Ann qué diablos te pasa,? estas rara hoy… Acaso no puedo besarla? - _ Me pregunto, yo sabía que si podía pero a mí no me gustaba la idea._

_-_Claro que puedes – _Respondí más calmada y soltándome de su agarre el me miro – _Es solo que…. – _Hice una pausa el hablo_

_-_es solo que?. Dime! – _ya no me agarraba solo me miraba_

**Draco Pov**

_Íbamos a la misma par ella hablaba y yo recordaba. Recuerdo cuando soltó aquellas palabras_

_-_Draco, eres mi amigo pero debo decirte que me gustas – _Quede atónito ella bajo la mirada y yo estaba sin palabras – _Te quiero Draco, pero ya no solo como un amigo -

_-_Qué? - _ fue lo único que dije – _Ann somos amigos. Y esto me sorprendió pero – _Me interrumpió_

_-_YA lo se, no seremos más que eso – _Dijo con voz quebrada y vi unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrer por su mejilla rápidamente se fue corriendo y yo me quede parado sentí el empujón y la mirada de rabia de los gemelos Wesley, ellos eran muy apegados a ella, no dije nada solo los deje ir, no podía responderle aun, estaba frustrado de no poder agarrarla mirarla a los ojos en ese momento y darle un beso para decirle_

"_Yo también Te Quiero Ann y este sentimiento lo tengo desde la primera vez que te vi"….._

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios! :D estare actualizando entre semana! ya esta escrito todo solo edito algunas cositas y listo!**


	2. Chapter 2

_2 capitulo, es bastante largo... espero que les guste_

_Draco Pov_

_Quede mirando con nostalgia ese momento y lo que paso en 5to año me dolió, no pude expresar lo que sentía por ella si no hasta al 6to año y fue por simple cobardía sabía que si no se lo decía capaz la iba a perder. Desde el 5to año empezó a usar suéter mangas largas debido a mi culpa con todo esto de la Patrulla Inquisitorial queriendo ayudar a Umbridge le hice daño a lo que yo más quería, y era ella._

-Draco que sucede? – _Volvio a sacarme de mis pensamientos, la vi rápidamente sentía mis ojos cristalinos, recordaba el quinto y sexto año como los peores años de mi vida, no soportaba ella me miraba preocupado, solo pude abrazarla y darle un beso enorme en la frente, ella me conocía a la perfección, sabia lo que me pasaba_

-desahogate! – _Fue lo que me dijo –_ Dime como te sentías cuando pasó todo esto con Umbridge –_Me pidió con dolor en su mirada y yo tan solo asentí, y ahora me tocaba a mí hablar._

_Era a mediados del 5to año, sabíamos que los de Gryffindor con unos alumnos de Ravenclaw y__Hufflepuff, tramaban algo; ese año pocas veces me cruce con Ann, luego de lo que paso en el 4to año tomamos una cierta distancia. Estábamos un día en pociones cuando escuche a Umbridge entrando rápido al salón pidiendo mi presencia y la de los otros que pertenecíamos a la Patrulla Inquisitorial, corrimos a su oficina cuando llegamos vimos a una chica parada de espaldas no la reconocía, sin embargo cuando entramos vimos que era ella, era Ann, estaba cambiada, traía una ropa civil y algunos que otros golpes no entendía hasta que Umbridge entro y empezó a hablar_

-queridos a esta alumna, por muy buena estudiante que es, se le ha visto caminando por los pasillos paseando y merodeando por ahí, aparece y desaparece de la nada – _Decía la nueva directora de un lado a otro_

_-_Como esta tan segura de eso? –_se atrevió a contestarle y tuvo que aguantar cuando la directora la bofeteo, la mirada de Ann era molesta llena de rabia, estaba seguro que si se tratara de algún compañero ya lo había hecho volar, yo no podía hacer nada, solo quede mirando con rabia también, sabía que con lo testaruda y contestona que era iba a recibir más de un castigo ahí mismo. Me quede un poco confuso cuando veo a Umbridge que le da una pluma y una hoja, le pide que levante su brazo izquierdo, a este mismo lo toca con su varita y le da la orden de escribir en la hoja "DEBO DECIR LA VERDAD Y NO INTERRUMPIR" no entendí hasta que escuche el alarido de mi Ann, esa cosa al escribir tallaba su brazo, sin embargo lo escribió completo aguanto su dolor y una que otra lagrima que querían salir, todos reían menos yo._

_-_Te Gusta muchachita? Este será tu castigo si no me respondes. Que planea Potter y todos ustedes? _– Pregunto Umbridge, pero aun así no recibió alguna pregunta, y ella misma agarro la pluma y le resalto "DEBO DECIR LA VERDAD". Maldición! El oírla gritar de tal manera me partía el alma, y sin embargo ella aguanto todo ese dolor. Cuando Umbridge termino y le dio la espalda Ann se atrevió a hablar_

-Haga lo que le dé la gana, pero a mí no me sacara ni una palabra, porque no tengo idea de lo que hablaba – _Umbridge se volteo directamente a ella y empezó a golpearla, una bofetada tras otra y ella inquieta. Umbridge se rio y le dio el paso a Pansy_

_-_Querida Pansy, me harías el honor de hacerla hablar… Hazlo a tu modo – _Pansy la odiaba, y por el hecho de que por s culpa yo me aleje de Pansy, en cierta parte tenía razón, pero todo fue mi decisión recuerdo a Pansy sacar su varita apuntándola, y en un segundo Ann saco la de ella, quedaron frente a frente, casi convirtiéndose en una batalla e plena oficina de Umbridge , esta misma volteo a mirarlas, dio al orden de alto y ambas bajaron las varitas pero aun asi Pansy se atrevió a jugar sucio, busco la hoja y la pluma de Umbridge y empezó a rallar de un lado a otro de arriba hacia abajo, Umbridge empezó a reír cuando Ann estaba tirada en el suelo gritando del dolor, su brazo se estaba marcando, cuando iba a intervenir Ann se levanto del suelo y agito su varita, golpeando a Pansy en defensa de ella salió Umbrige y lanzo varios ataques a Ann, y no pude más_

_-_Profesora – _Dije casi en suplica –_ Yo me encargo de ella… en privado –_Necesitaba llevármela de ahí y evitar tanto sufrimiento, la levante no haciendo mucha fuerza pero queriendo aparentarlo, cuando íbamos saliendo, Umbridge me freno_

_-_Hazla pagar Malfoy. Y Ann, si me entero de que ocultas algo serás la primera en pagar– _Fueron sus últimas palabras, salimos de su oficina, vi como su brazo sangraba, ella iba adelante, le pedí que se esperara y fui rápido a la enfermería, busque unas gasas vendas, agua y otras cosas para sanar sus heridas, Salí como si nada, y seguimos caminando la tome por el hombro debíamos disimular, a lo lejos venían George, Fredd, Hermionie, Potter y Ron, corrieron al verla, Hermionie pego un grito al ver su brazo Potter me miro con odio, y venían a atacarme per ella porfin hablo._

-No fue el. Si no fuera por el creo que estaría peor. Nos vemos en la sala común - _Fue lo último que dijo, los demás siguieron caminado me miraron con odio, creo que no era para menos, sin embargo Granger fue la única en mirarme normal. Se fueron y nosotros seguimos caminando, esta vez tome yo el frente y la guie a dónde íbamos, la lleve alejada de los salones de los alumnos y profesores. Encontramos una habitación vacía y nos sentamos, yo iba a curarla pero no me dejo me quito el brazo y vi como lloraba_

-Ann yo… lo lamento no sabía hasta que punto llegarían – _No sabía qué hacer, me acerque a ella seque sus lagrimas y la abrace, empezó a llorar más fuerte yo solo la abrazaba con mayor fuerza, le di besos en su cabeza y ella se aferro a mi pecho._

_Ann Pov_

_Maldita sea! No soportaba el dolor, pero sin embargo me mostré fuerte, cuando Draco me trajo a esta habitación abandonada no pude evitar llorar con fuerzas, cuando me abrazo llore más, no podía resistirlo, llore lo que fue necesario y él me mantuvo en sus brazos hasta que yo me calme, lo mire a los ojos, aun salían lagrimas pero no tan fuertes, me regalo una de sus sonrisas, su primera sonrisa hacia mí, y eso para mí valió más que nada en este mundo, le regrese la sonrisa. Nos miramos fijamente y el seco mis lagrimas, tenía cara de culpa_

_-_No es tu culpa esto Draco – _El me miro fijo aun, claro que se sentía culpable pero no era así. Le devolví el abrazo como pude y le di un beso en la mejilla, el me miro y me sonrió, me acaricio la cara con sus manos, me acomodo el cabello detrás de mis orejas nos miramos fijamente y… Nos besamos_

_Draco Pov_

_No pude resistirme necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba besarla, primero fue un beso corto, pero yo no podía más y volví a besarla, quería probar esos labios que me llamaban, que me decían Draco en vez de Malfoy, que me reclamaba, esos labios en los que vi sonrisas, vi rabias, vi dolor, escuche lo más hermoso aunque como cobarde no lo dije, fue grato escuchar salir de su boca que me quería, que le gustaba. Me moría por probar sus labios y ella me lo permitió. Fue un beso largo, perdí la noción del tiempo, cuando no separamos empezamos a reír, como tontos, era algo como mágico, agarre su brazo y empecé a curarlo, ella se quejaba del dolor pero no era nada grave, siempre me decía que era una señorita fuerte, y de eso estaba seguro._

_-_Prométeme algo Ann- _Le dije, ella me miro y asintió. –_Porfavor! Sé que estas metida en algo con Potter y los demás yo guardare el secreto, pero prométeme que te cuidaras. - _Le dije, hizo una mueca dándome como respuesta –_Lo intentare - _quedamos en silencio cuando ella pregunto –_Draco… Pansy que es tuyo? – _No sé, pero no pude evitar reírme con aquella pregunta, ella me miro de muy mala gana, pero no podía aguantar la risa, ella seguía viéndome con cara de indignación, pero me calme y le dije –_Para nada, solo la invite al baile, pero más nada. Para mí solo eres tu – _Ella sonrió con eso, desde entonces, propuse vernos al salir de clases venir aquí, para poder hablar y permanecer juntos sin que nadie nos viera, ella acepto. Salimos sin que nadie nos viera y caminamos rápidamente, nos despedimos rápidamente y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas salas. Al llegar todos preguntaron dónde estaba, como no podía decir la verdad respondí_

_-_Dandole el castigo que se merecía Ghneim –

_Ann Pov_

_Llegue a la sala común, con mi vendaje puesto y una mejor sonrisa, George se me acerco y me miro_, _todos preguntaron qué había pasado, y yo conteste. Todos enfurecieron, y se fueron a sus camas a dormir. Hermionie se quedo conmigo y hablamos, a pesar de que no le agradaba Malfoy ella me apoyaba. Fuimos a dormir. Desde ese día nos dedicamos a vernos todos los días que podíamos, yo le hacía saber cuánto le quería y cuando no podría verlo también. El era un Draco diferente al del colegio a cuando estábamos solos, me daba cariño, me abrazaba echábamos broma, era diferente, por lo general me la pasaba leyendo libros de mitlogía griega y el compartía ese mismo gusto, le comente que en mi casa había un cuarto con puros libros, estaba invitado cuando quisiera y el accedió. Al final de la noche nos vimos. Así pasamos unas semanas, hasta que nuestro secreto se descubrió, Umbridge se entero del "Ejercito de Dumbledore" gracias a Cho, que no aguanto el castigo y nos delato. Había sido solo ella con los patéticos__Crabbe, Goyle y mi querida enemiga Pansy, y otros nulos de Slytherin, cada uno de ellos nos agarraron y nos llevaron al patio del colegio,__McGonagall__nos vio salir aunque intento interponerse Umbridge no la dejo, solo la vi corriendo mientras a nosotros nos llevaban para recibir nuestro respectivo castigo._

_Draco Pov._

_Estaba en clase de Pociones con Snape cuando llego__McGonagall__alarmada, todos nos enteramos de lo que estaba sucediendo Umbridge consiguió lo que quería y ahora los castigaría, me levante de mi asiento y Sali corriendo con Snape y la profesora__McGonagall, no me preocupan los demás me preocupaba Ann que la castigarían de la peor manera._

_Ann Pov_

_Estábamos todos en el patio la primera en pasar fue Luna, sentí dolor al ver su castigo pero no fue nada, cuando paso Harry y Ron los castigaron brutalmente Hermionie cometimos el error de meternos, porque fue eso, un error. Umbridge estaba guardando lo mejor para mi, esas fueron sus claras palabras, mire por los lados no estaba Draco, creo que sería un alivio no vería lo que me iba a pasar._

-Pansy, es tu momento – _Dijo la enana (asi la apode) y nos pusimos en posición de duelo, aun estaba lastimada pero eso no me detenia, y en un instante empezó el duelo, a pesar de que la enana me gritaba que soltara la Varita para recibir mi castigo no me deje, ¿Qué pretendia? Que me quedara y no hiciera nada? Estaba Equivocada! Me defendi en lo que pude, pero slytherin jugo sucio y empezaron atacar entre tres, no podía mientras evitaba uno otro me golpeaba, en la pelea se metieron mis amados gemelos, nos empezamos a defender en lo que pudimos, Umbridge me quito la Varita y lanzo el maleficio "Cruccio" a los tres._

_Draco Pov_

_Llegue con__McGonagall__algo tarde, Snape y la profesora intervinieron, habían lanzado el Cruccio a tres personas no lograba detallar por la multitud, entre en la multitud vi a un lado a Potter con Ron y Hermionie, quien gritaron desesperadamente, estaba Ann en el piso, Snape deshizo el hechizo y los Gemelos se levantaron rápidamente, Ann actuo de la misma manera, pero dejándose llevar por los impulso de rabia._

_Ann Pov_

_No sé de donde saque fuerzas, solo me levante y agite mi varita atacando a Pansy, nuestra rivalidad se notaba y salia por nuestros poros, atacábamos una a la otra pero en un descuido lanzo un conjuro, muy fuerte recuerdo que caí y solo vi a Draco Correr._

_Draco Pov_

_Pansy lanzo el conjuro "Sectusempra" por más que George trato de meterse no pudo, Ann lo recibió y cayo, fueron mis impulsos los que tomaron la decisió. Salí corriendo a donde Ann, me quite la Túnica, quedando solo con mi pantalón y camisa y se la puse a Ann dispuesto a salir corriendo, iba a morir y no lo permitiría, fui la burla de todo el colegio, y la habladuría, como y Draco Malfoy perteneciente a la patrulla de Umbridge sería capaz de salvar a una Gryffindor, en mi ayuda llego Snape le dio un antídoto y escuche a Pansy gritarme._

_-_Maldito Bastardo, ayudando a una sangre sucia eres una deshonra a todos los buenos magios de procedencia pura! – _Solo la mire y poco me importo, Umbridge me llamo varias veces pero solo la ignore, arrope a Ann con mi túnica, la cargue y Sali corriendo a la enfermería, detrás de mi venia McGonagall, snape y los amigos de Ann, aunque George me miro con rabia cuando la cargue, ella era mi preocupación, me seguía unos cuantos de slytherin y Umbridge, si, recibiría mi castigo por esto, pero no me importo. Llegamos a la enfermería y la enfermera empezó a curarla, a darle todos los antídotos posibles, yo quería llorar, la miraba con preocupación, entraron los demás pero era mucha gente y nos mandaron hacia afuera. En la espera había un silencio incomodo, ellos por un lado yo por el mio, no me preocupaba más nadie si no ella. Perdido en lo que sucedía Granger me hablo_

-No saldrá de esto tan facíl – _Dijo –_Podemos turnarnos para que entre todos la cuidemos y asi procurar que no faltes a clases – _Me propuso la mire y me sonreía, solo encogi los hombros poco me importaba ellos solo me importaba ella y su bienestar, Snape y McGonagall junto con Dumbledore entraron a la enfermería, y estuvimos horas y horas, yo seguía de pie. Vi a alguien entrar corriendo, era una joven mas o menos de la edad de 20 años con una sra de unos 30 o un poco más, no sabia quienes eran hasta que McGonagall salió a recibirlos_

-Soujiro que tiempo que no te veía! Sra Katrina, pase adelante Ann esta mejorando, estamos tratándola – _entraron y fue cuando supuse que eran sus familiares. Al cabo de tres horas entramos, yo fui el ultimo en entrar, y quise mantenerme lejos. Allí estaba mi Ann llena de heridas, y totalmente inconciente, Hermionie me hizo señas de acercarme y fue cuando me los presento._

- Sra Katrina, Soujiro el es Draco, el fue el que trajo a Ann a la enfermería y la salvo de un antiguo castigo – _Dijo Granger, parece que ya me habían mencionado. La sra me abrazo como un gesto y me hablo_–Soy La mamá de Ann y el es su hermano, queremos darte las gracias, ya los niños me contaron como van a turnarse para que ninguno pierda las clases. Estoy eternamente agradecida- _me dijo casi en lagrimas, su hermano estrecho su mano y dimos un fuerte apretón. Hoy empezaríamos los cuidados y yo ofreci cuidarla de noche, snape cedió a sus clases e igual McGonagall las otras clases ya resolvia, me acerque a Ann y la mire, mis ojos estaban cristalinos, Sali de la sala en busca de Pansy. Cobraria venganza._

_**Espero sus opiniones! :D Graciaas!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aqui mi tercer capitulo! Disfrutenlo! **  
_

_Draco Pov_

_Caminaba por los pasillos de manera veloz pero me conseguí con Umbridge, quien me llamo a ir a s oficina, vi que la seguía Pansy, mi momento perfecto cuando decidi acceder, estaba la sra Katrina detrás mio_

-Directora Usted y yo tenemos que hablar – _dijo muy molesta no era para menos. Nos encaminamos a la oficina miraba la mirada fuerte y llena de rabia de la mamá de Ann, llegamos a la oficina y Umbridge no lo piensa y me da una bofetada yo solo la recibo cuando iba a dar una segunda fue la Sra Katrina la que la detuvo_

-Usted ni se atreva, y menos en mi presencia – _Le grito – _Respondame que le han hecho a mi hija para que estuviera en ese estado – _Reclamo. Umbridge contesto sarcásticamente –_Solo le enseñe a que a la gente cuando habla no debe ser interrumpida y contestar con sinceridad, a veces hay que enseñar lo que no se enseña en casa –_En un segundo los papeles de Umbridge estaban prendidos en fuego, la sra Katrina había sacado su varita e incendio los papeles, Umbridge nos vio con rabia, quería matarnos, eso se le notaba. La sra Katrina Salio y dijo _

-Tiene 5 minutos para hablar con este joven, después hablamos usted y yo con Dumbledore, porque le aseguro que lo de mi hija no se queda asi – _Amenazo, salió y cerro la puerta. Umbridge me miro y Pansy fue que hablo_

-Se me salio de las manos draco. Disculpa –_ No dije solo la mire_

-No pienso disculparte nada, no te han dicho que no debes atacar a mismos de tu escuela. Y sabes mi situación con Ann - _ le reclame, sabía que no podía vengarme o algo porque afuera la sra Katrina lo haría, Pansy trato de agarrarme la mano pidiendo disculpa, yo solo hice mueca de asco y Salí. La sra Katrina me dijo que la esperara y asi fue, pasaron 20 minutos cuando salió de la oficina de Umbridge le indique que iría a mi sala común a buscar algunas cosas para empezar la guardia cuidando a Ann. Me acompaño supe que quería hablar conmigo, asi que fui rápido, entre busque mi ropa la meti en un bolso y regrese a donde ella me esperaba._

_-_Como esta Lucius y Narcissa? – _Pregunto por mis padres, como los conocía_

-bien… pero como los conoce? –_ Pregunte no debía quedarme con la duda, me miro con nostalgia y contesto._

_-_Cuando yo era estudiante pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor, tu papá y yo, nunca fuimos buenos amigos, y tuvimos nuestras peleas, pero con Narcissa siempre tuve una linda relación de amistad, aun nos escribimos. Por eso pregunte – _Me respondió sonriendo, llegamos a la enfermería la sra Katrina se despidió de todos y dio un beso en la frente a su hija, se le salieron unas lagrimas en verla en aquel estado, fue fuerte y se fue, su hermano no hizo nada, la miro y se fue sin decir nada. Era de noche todos se fueron y me quede yo junto a ella. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no dormirme, y permanecer despierto siempre al lado de ella, tomaba su mano para verla reaccionar, sentí su mano y esperar el día que despertara. Pasaron siete días y no asistí a clases, Snape me traía comida y recibí las visitas de la sra Katrina, aunque no quería lo necesitaba, aprovechaba para dormir, pero no me iba de su lado. Potter y los demás no estaban aquí estaban en otra de sus locas aventuras, Umbridge no aparecia y Dumbledore tomo el control. Esa noche llegando el 8vo día me dispuse a leer, aun agarrando su mano, de pronto sentí un apretón y la vi rápidamente, estaba despertando, me sente al lado de ella en la camilla, y ella fue despertando. Abrió los ojos extrañadas no sabia que sucedia, le sonreí y ella a mi_

-Que paso? – _Pregunto –_Donde están los demás?, Umbridge los regaño - _ La calle colocando mi dedo sobre su boca, solo le sonreí y me dispuse a contarle todo lo que había pasado. Hablamos un rato le conté que ya estábamos por salir de clases. Su mamá vino al día siguiente y aunque insistió yo seguí cuidándola, baje mi rendimiento académico, sabía que mi papá me mataría por eso, pero valía la pena… Por ella lo valía. Al salir de Howarts salimos juntos, pensé que se iba en el tren pero no, se iba con su hermano en una carroza, pero antes de que se fuera le regale un pedazo de papel que solo podría ver nosotros dos, donde podríamos hablar aunque sea de lejos, ella escribiría y yo respondería, así nos evitábamos el fastidio de las cartas. Nos despedimos con un abrazo y no nos vimos más hasta el 6to año._

_Ann Pov._

_Era el sexto año, durante mis vacaciones estuve escribiéndole a Draco pero este no me respondió, llegamos al colegio y lo vi con Snape a lo lejos intente acercarme pero Harry me lo prohibió, el me miro, pero fue una mirada diferente, fue con desprecio. Intente no prestar atención y continúe mi camino. Pasaron dos meses por el que no tuve ningún tipo de contacto con el. Un día me pare tarde y estaba corriendo llegaría tarde, y tropecé con él, no lo vi, recogí mis libros del piso y cuando me propuse a salir corriendo pero era él, me detuvo. No mostré ningún tipo de afecto me dispuse a gritarle, pero me abrazo de inmediato. Me dio un abrazo fuerte, se despego de mi me miro, tenía cara de confusión, sabía que tenía algo que hacer, solte mis cuadernos y libro y fui yo quien lo abrace, dio un fuerte suspiro, me dispuse a verlo directamente a los ojos, intente sonreírle pero mi cara cambio al verlo preocupado, frustrado con los ojos cristalinos._

-No te preocupes. Avísame cuando necesites hablar y allí estaré - _ Le dije bese su mejilla y me fui a mi clase. Me detuve a mirarlo y allí estaba el, me miraba y me sonrió. Seguí mi camino_

_Draco Pov._

_LA vi irse, ella sabia como calmarme, aunque hoy estaba dispuesto a algo, hoy le pediría ser mi novia. La necesitaba, no me bastaba con tan solo un beso en la mejilla, quería abrazarla, tomarla por la cintura y besarla hasta que ya no podamos, m corazón latía rápido por ella, la necesitaba a mi lado, ella sabia calmarme, y por eso mismo debía decirle porque no le contestaba en vacaciones, con ella no debía tener ningún secreto y no lo tendría, ahora debía decirle mi mayor secreto. Ahora era un Motifago y debía matar a Dumbledore, esto último no se lo diría pero si le diría lo de mi nuevo ser. Entre a clases y busque mi medio de comunicación con ella, tenía algo escrito y me apresure a leerlo a escondidas_

"_No importa lo que pase. Sonríe a la vida. Y tu tienes una sonrisa espectacular, lúcela! Te quiero "_

_Sonrei como un tonto, era un tonto que estaba enamorado, y era de Ann. Respondí_

"_Veámonos al salir de clase, donde hace un año nos encontrábamos, en la habitación a la izquierda quinto piso de la torre de Ravenclaw. Debo hablarte de algo y hacerte una proposición. Te quiero. Draco"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ann POv_

_Recibí la nota de Draco, la lei y sonreí, estaba en clases con Snape, el me vio y me quito el papel, me miro intrigado porque no había nada escrito, sin embargo me lo decomiso y me lo daría al final de la clase. Ahora él era profesor de Defensas Contra las Ares Oscuras. Termino la clase y me dispuse a ir a mi punto de encuentro con Draco, pero Snape me llamo para hablar en privado, era extraño pues por lo general buscaba no hablar ni interrumpir en s clase y siempre Sacaba buenas notas_

-A donde Vas Ghneim? – _Me pregunto_

– Quede en encontrarme con alguien al salir de clase profesor –_ Conteste con sinceridad creo que después de lo que me sucedió con la enana quede con el miedo de volver a pasar por algo así_

_-_Hazme el favor y dile a Malfoy que cuando ustedes dos terminen su reunión regrese a su Sala común y no invente – _Dijo con ese tono frio que lo caracterizaba, yo me quede sorprendida y muda, solo asentí y me devolvió el papel _

_ -_No hay secretos aquí en Hogwarts Ghneim –_ Fueron sus últimas palabras, yo Salí corriendo del Salón y me dirigí a donde me encontraría con Draco, procure que nadie me siguiera y cuando llegue ya me estaba esperando, estaba recostado en una de las paredes_

_-_Llegas tarde –_ Fue lo que me dijo_

-Lo lamento. Tu no dijiste hora y que querido Profesor Snape me pidió hablar un momento –

-Que dijo?

-Que al terminar tu reunión conmigo te fueras a la sala común – _Al decirle eso su cara cambio, yo me quite mi bolso y me sente encima de una mesa que estaba allí, recogi mi cabello y lo mire. El se acerco y se puso delante de mi. Me sonrio y yo a el. Espere que hablara, tenia nervios y curiosidad de saber que era lo que debía decirme_

_Draco Pov_

_Le pediría ser mi novia eso era lo correcto, pero sin embargo ya no podría decirle que era un Mortifago, o no ahorita. Tal vez más adelante pero ahora no podía. Le sonreí le tome la mano y propuse hablar_

_-_Ann… Quiero pedirte algo, no sin antes de que me hagas una promesa – _Le dije, quería asegurarme que no dejaría de quererme por ser un Mortifago. Me miro extrañada, se encogió de hombros, suspiro y termino asintiendo, entendí que me dijo "si no hay de otra" rei pero continue con mi no preparado discurso_

-solo quiero, que hace dos años no tuve el valor de decírtelo. Pero – _la mire a los ojos, ella sonreía, no era boba, solo esperaba este momento –_ Te quiero Ann, te quiero para mi y a mi lado mientras se nos permita. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – _Espere su respuesta, pensé que me diría que si inmediatamente pero empezo a preguntar, cosas que yo obviamente había obviado _

-Tu padre estará de acuerdo? Recuerda que no soy de una Sangre Pura como ustedes y al hacer esto será una deshonra a tu familia – _Fue clara y precisa ella tenia razón, no lo pensé, quite la mirada de ella y mire a un lado, ella agarro mi barbilla hizo que la mirara de frente y me sonrio_

-Yo no tengo ningún problema – _Me dijo – _Pero debes pensar en tu papá lo que dira, y como reaccionara –_ Concluyo y me beso, nos besamos. Era un si, ahora era mi novia, y no había nadie que se atreviera a quitármela sin embargo siempre tuve miedo de alguien en singular me la quitara y era George Weasley. Hablamos por horas, era de noche y fue cuando nos despedimos quedamos en vernos. Nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas Salas y se que empezaría una historia loca de amor en Hogwarts._

_Ann Pov_

_Llegue a la sala común entre a la habitación de las mujeres. Estaba Hermionie y Ginni le conte lo de Draco a Ginni no le contentaba la noticia, era lógico y a Hermioni tampoco pero sin embargo me apoyaron y ahí mismo escribi una carta para mis Gemelos Favorito_

"_Queridos Fred y George_

_Espero que estén bien y su tienda este de lo mejor. Se que no les gustara esta noticia pero igual por ser mis personas favoritas se las diré, Draco me pidió ser su novia y yo acepte. Querían que lo supieran. Entre otras cosas, estoy segura que se convirtió en un Mortifago, desvio el tema de que teníamos que hablar, y Snape lo cuida constantemente. Estaré pendiente y cuidándome de cualquier cosa. Les quería pedir un favor, mi papá no ha aparecido desde que llegue a Hogwarts si saben de él. Háganmelo saber_

_Yo los extraño mucho_

_Con Amor. Ann"_

_Mande mi carta con una lechuza se que Fred se lo esperaría, pero mi miedo era George, el siempre estuvo pendiente de mi, de lo que era bueno o malo, éramos unos amigos muy unidos, eso es lo que el me dijo en quinto año cuando se empato con una chica de Gryffindor y por eso confiaba en mi en todo momento. No aguante mas y me acosté a dormir._

_Ya habián transcurridos varias semanas y Draco y yo seguíamos viéndonos, estábamos solos, por eso teníamos más intimidad, nos besábamos acariciábamos y quien quitaba que no una y otra caricia entre nosotros. Luego llego el día en el que lo vi totalmente preocupado, nervioso, en cuanto lo vi lo abrace, sabia que su orgullo no se lo permitía, pero al abrazarlo empezó a llorar, no fue solo ese día, se convirtió en varios días y hasta semanas. No hablamos de nada, solo le dedicaba mis buenos abrazos y mi hombro para llorar y cuando se calmaba es cuando me miraba y me sonreía. _

_Era un día soleado, no pudimos vernos, estaba en los entrenamientos de Quidditch con Ron, Harry y Ginni, buscábamos un portero y le hacían las pruebas a Ron. A todas esta recordé no recibir alguna respuesta de George, asi que me resigne a que estaría molesto. Seguimos en el entrenamiento, Al saber que Ron seria el nuevo portero corrimos a la Sala de Gryffindor a celebrar y en el camino me encontré a George. Yo estaba feliz de verlo, si dudarlo me encarame encima de el y lo abrace, y el gustoso recibió me abrazo. Todos empezaron a reir porque estaba Fred también el cual empezó a mostrar celos porque a él no el abrace de la misma manera. Reímos un buen rato, hasta que me pidió hablar a solas y acepte. Fuimos a uno de los patios de Hogwarts donde podríamos sentarnos en un banquito a hablar._

-No te vengo hablar de Draco – _Fue lo primero que me dijo yo solo me rei –_ El te gusta podría decir que hasta lo Amas, y si así tu estas feliz yo seré feliz. Pero te vengo hablar de otra cosa – _Me preocupe cuando me dijo eso, saco un papel que decía "SE BUSCA" mis lagrimas empezaron a salir, lo leia y no lo podía creer, luego saco el profeta y empecé a leer la notica, lance el profeta al piso, me levante di vueltas alrededor agarre el profeta y seguía leyendo:_

"_Zthaer Ghneim, ex miembro del ministerio de Magia, se revela y está al servicio del quien no debe ser nombrado. Nadie sabe como reaccionara su familia, pero de algo sabemos la ha puesto en peligro a su esposa y dos hijos". Mire a George en lágrimas_

-Dime que es Mentira George –_ Le dije casi en suplica mientras lloraba, me dijo que no con cara triste, no hacía nada, solo me miraba, me propuse a seguir leyendo_

"_De acuerdo a fuentes oficiales se sabe que es descendientes de sangre pura y graduado de hogwarts de la casa de Slytherin. Luego de eso, se casa con una __Muggle el cual el nombre se revelara más adelante. A raíz de eso recibió el maleficio 'Cruccio' ´por parte de Bellatrix Lestrange como castigo, lo cual decidió por su propia cuenta serví al que no debe ser nombrado convirtiéndose en Mortifago para remendar su humillación._

'_Está dispuesto a servir al quien no debe ser nombrado tanto así de hasta combatir contra sus propios hijos si estos llegaran a pelear en un futuro' esto fue declarado por el señor Zthaer Ghneim cuando se revelo como Mortifago mostrando con orgullo su marca, antes de que los oficiales de Azkaban lo pudieran atrapar, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. El ministerio investigara su paradero e investigara de cerca a sus familiares"_

_Termine de leer ese artículo y en un instante empecé a leer otro artículo, salíamos Soujiro y yo se titulaba "Los hijos del traidor. Palabras de un Traidor " como para empezar a empeorar las cosas empezo a llover, George estuvo ahí, yo lo miraba y no quería admitirlo, lloraba más con cada palabra al saber que mi papá estaba avergonzado de nosotros de su vida y fue capaz de remendar su error convirtiéndose en un Mortifago_

_Draco Pov_

_Caminaba por los pasillos preocupado por mi deber, vi que empezaba a llover, así que el sonido me medio calmaba, Snape ahora me custodiaba solo me dejaba solo cuando me iba a ver con Ann, del resto estaba detrás de mi todo el tiempo. A lo lejos vi a los amigos de Ann y para mi extrañez estaba Fred weasley eso me daba un motivo más de preocupación estaría el estúpido de su Gemelo, busque con la mirada y sin embargo no lo vi, ellos miraban en un punto especifico, cuando voltee mi mirada, estaba Ann parada leyendo el Profeta y George estaba con ella. Me acerque a su grupo, Snape saludo a Fred_

-Que los trae aquí Weasley? – _Pregunto Snape el lo miro sin antes no mirarme de arriba abajo_

_-_Acompañando a George – _Respondio pero para mí eso no era respuesta –_Ha traído noticias a Ann que seguramente le causaran una depresión fatal – _No entendí absolutamente nada, Snape miro a donde estaba Ann_

-Ya lo sabe. Creo que no cae en cuenta en la noticia – _Dijo Snape_

-O se niega a creerlo – _Dijo Fred, menos entendí, sin embargo mantuve mi cara, mire a Snape, este le pidió el Profetaa Fred y me lo dio, lei el encabezado y entendí_

_George Pov_

_Dolia. Bastante ver a Ann de esa manera, pero quien más podría darle la noticia no quise preocuparla más, de seguro el otro articulo la iba a dejar peor, y allí me quede con ella, esperando que leyera, porque iba a estar peor, y yo más que nadie la iba a apoyar, yo más que nadie sabia como reaccionaria yo sabia más de ella que Malfoy._

_Ann Pov_

"_Los hijos del traidor. Palabras de un Traidor_

_Soujiro y Ann Ghneim son los hijos mayores de Zthaer, el primero ya fue graduado de la escuela de Magia y Hechicería y la otra esta a punto de graduarse. Ambos al igual que su madre entraron a la casa de Gryffindor. Logramos entrevistar a este señor cuando anuncio su cambio y estas fueron sus palabras_

'_Mi decisión esta tomada, Mi amiga Bellatrix me castigo por el error que cometi al casarme con una Sangre sucia, estaba cegado. Sin embargo hoy me reivindico regresando al servicio del señor tenebroso. Porque es a el a quien se le debe lealtad. En cuanto a mis hijos, los enseñe lo correcto, y lo que es bueno, estoy seguro que ellos conocerán el buen camino'. Luego de estas declaraciones empezaron a llover las preguntas 'Señor ¿en caso que le toque pelear con su esposa e hijos? Sencillo, antes fui Mortifago y ahora regrese, cuando uno acepta ser Mortifago es con toda las responsabilidad y esto conlleva. Si he de matar a mis hijos por revelarse ante el señor. Pues lo haré ellos ya no son nada y yo no debo tener piedad ante Ann y Soujiro'"_

_Termine de leer y empecé a dar vueltas me agarraba el cabello y miraba a George pidiéndole que lo que leía era mentira_

_Draco Pov_

_Maldita sea! Porque es el y no yo, fui a encaminarme pero snape me miro y me dijo que no moviendo su cabeza, no entendí hasta que Granger hablo_

-Debemos dejar que drene, que grite. Su padre los ha traicionado y ahora teme por su familia – _Lastimosamente no pude hacer nada al instante solo…. Esperar_

_George Pov_

_Apenas vi su reacción me levante y la abrace, lloraba con más fuerzas, y estaba aferrada a sus brazos, mientras se recostaba en mi pecho_

_-_George y mi hermano? Mi mamá? – _Pregunto aunque no sabia mucho respondí con sinceridad, mire a Fred y asentí. Venia lo peor_

_Draco Pov_

_Segui mirando aquella escena me mataban los celos, tenia mil maneras de cómo golpear a George pero su hermano me saco de mis pensamientos_

-Ahora viene lo peor – _Dijo Fred. _– Cuando Ann nos mando la carta enseguida mi papá empezó la busquedad de su hermano y su mamá. Solo sabemos de su hermano. De su mamá nada. – _Mi preocupación fue mayor, mis ojos mostraron preocupación creo que se noto porque todos me miraron en ese momento. George le habría dado la noticia porque enseguida pego un grito y se arrodillo al piso, George hizo lo mismo cubriéndola con sus brazos_

_George Pov_

-Ann te prometo buscarla, hasta dar mi vida por encontrar a tu mamá. - _ le dije ella seguía llorando, yo la abrace lo más fuerte que pude y levanto la cara y me miro, mis ojos lloraban con los de ella, entendía su sufrimiento si Fred o mi mamá desaparecieran, yo sentía su dolor._

-George tengo miedo –_ Me dijo – _No me importa mi Papá Georgie! Me importa mi mamá – _lloraba desconsolada, allí estuve yo. Lástima que amara a Draco, no dije nada, pero lo que escribió en su carta era verdad, el ya era un Mortifago como se sentiría cuando el se lo dijera, estoy seguro que no sabría como reaccionar_

_-_Ann prométeme algo – _Le dije –_ Debes mostrarte fuerte para lo que venga. Prométeme que estarás bien – _me miro y me agarro el meñique, aceptando mi promesa. Voltee a mirar a Fred y vi a Draco que no me quitaba la mirada de encima, creo que el tenia derecho también, pero me negaba, sin embargo no tuve remedio, la mire de frente bese su frente, seque sus lagrimas y la abrace lo más fuerte que pude, mira hacia donde estaba y le hice señas a Fred, estele dijo a Draco y este empezó a acercarse, levante la cara de Ann y dije_

-Te amo – _No pude ocultárselo ella me miro y me sonrió, beso mi mejilla, cuando estuvo apunto de responderme llego Draco._


	5. Chapter 5

_Ann Pov_

_Draco estaba a mi lado y George se estaba yendo, no si antes pedirle que no se fuera aun y me esperara con Fred. Draco agarro mi mano, y me miro, ya había dejado de llover, yo estaba empapada, me aferre al abrazo que me dio mi Draco. No paraba de llorar era un dolor bastante inexplicable, supongo que mi papá no entendía eso, o si, no sé, pero quería respuesta pero él no me las iba a dar, no solo temía por mi papá, si no por mi mamá, sabia de cómo eran los Mortifagos mi mamá me había contado de ellos, y se que muy pocas veces tenían piedad por "los sangre sucia" como ellos lo apodaban, pero antes debía comunicarme con Soujiro. Mi mente daba muchas vueltas, seguía en los brazos de Draco. Ahora me pregunto yo ¿Draco era un Mortifago? No pienso titubear más asi que se lo preguntare, me duela o no_

-Draco – _Me aparte de él y lo mire de frente, el me miro no respondió, así que pregunte fui directa _– Necesito saber… Tu papá influye mucho en ti, necesito saber si eres un Mortifago – _Me miro extrañado, capaz y eran cosas mías, pero necesitaba quitarme esa duda._

_Draco Pov_

_Maldición! Como se atrevía a preguntarme eso ahorita, necesitaba esquivar su pregunto, no podría decírselo ahorita, necesitaba mentir pero no quería, de verdad, no sabía qué hacer. Vi como me miro, se seco sus lágrimas y me hablo_

-Cuando creas que sea el momento indicado me lo dices – _Se alejo de mi y camino a paso fuerte, creo que fue más madura y más valiente que yo. Pero era miedo como podría decirle que si lo era. Lo mejor era esperar un tiempo y esperar que ella asimile lo de su padre. Fui detrás de ella, ella caminaba a paso veloz, empujo a todos sus amigos para que le dieran permiso cuando intente hacer lo mismo Snape me detuvo, lo mire y negó con la cabeza, detrás de nosotros estaba Dumbledore, iba directo hacia ella_

-Con su permiso Draco, George y profesor Snape, debo ir hablar con ella y será mejor que venga conmigo profesor Snape –_ Fueron sus palabras, Snape nos mando a todos a nuestras respectivas salas, solicitando la presencia de George y Fred en la oficina de Dumbledore. No me quedo de otra que obedecer. Me estaba distrayendo de mi labor principal encomendada por Voldemort Hoy citaría a Ann, era el momento justo para decirle la verdad._

_George Pov_

_Dumbledore nos llamo a mí y a mi hermano, aun seguíamos haciendo bromas, pero ya éramos algo serio, camino a la oficina de Dumbledore, que bastante la visitamos como estudiantes, necesitábamos bajar la tención o la que yo sentía._

-¿Se lo dijiste? – _Pregunto mi hermano, era como obvio, asentí y reí, el rio bastante alto, Snape lo reprocho con una mirada y el cayo la boca. Ahora sería su hazme reír hasta que llegáramos viejos. Empezamos a recordar el año pasado, cuando sacamos a Umbridge del colegio, o como la asustamos. No nos dimos cuenta y estábamos gritando Dumbledore reía con nuestros cuentos, Snape nos miraba con desprecio pero yo lo hacía con una intención y era hacer reír a Ann, y creo que lo logre, la escuche reír y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, y estaba embobado su risa me saco de mis pensamientos, y el golpe en la cabeza por parte de Fred me regreso._

_Llegamos a la oficina, nosotros esperamos afuera, Ann entro con los profesores. No sé qué pasaba adentro, pero no al cabo de 20 minutos nos mandaron a entrar_

_Ann Pov_

_Me acabo de enterar que Snape era un Mortifago pero como mi mamá me lo dijo nadie dejaba de ser un Mortifago de un día a otro. Snape me fue sincero, mi papá y él se convirtieron desde hace mucho tiempo, por decisión propia, a diferencia de otros, sabía que hablaba de mi papá, intente omitir lo que me dijo, solo me dijo que mi papá no quería serlo, pero tuvo la fuerte influencia de alguien. No pregunte en ese instante, pues Snape se había ido, y George y Fred entraron. George puso su mano en mi hombro, lo vi y sonreí, Fred agarro mi mano y lo mire a él también. Mis gemelos al rescate de todo. Dumbledore me vio_

-Te daré el nombre de quien influyo en tu padre en la toma de su decisión. No si antes Ghneim hablarte de tu mamá – _Me dijo –_Dígame de mi mamá primero –_ Fue mas una orden lo que le dije, el me miro y respondió_

-Despreocúpate. Tu mamá está en casa de sus padres Muggle, tu hermano está bien se ha convertido en un Auror, en tu Auror, luego contactara contigo – _Dijo, me sentí tan orgullosa de mi hermano, el lo era todo para mi, y ahora que vivíamos lo de mi papá, necesitábamos estar uno con el otro, sin embargo mi mente estaba en la situación de mi papá._

-Lucius Malfoy – _Me dijo, yo me sorprendí, estaba atónita, ¿El papá de Draco? Ahora si necesitaba las respuesta necesaria, no controle mi rabia y Salí corriendo de allí, Dumbledore y mis gemelos salieron detrás de mí. Lo comprendí, lo comprendi todo, mi mamá mantenía cierta discordia hacia los Malfoy por Lucius, el había influenciado en mi papá y estaba segura que lo había hecho con Draco. Salí de la oficina dispuesta a encarar a Draco, la rabia y frustración me consumían. Pero no hice mayor esfuerzo porque al Salir de la oficina de Dumbledore venia, Snape con Lucius y más atrás Draco. Me pare en seco, intentaba controlarme._

- Vaya, Vaya! - _ Dijo el sr Lucius – _La hija del traidor – _Me dijo, yo enfurecí y sencillamente perdía los estribos_

_-_Maldito Miserable! – _Le grite, el solo empezó a reír _– Yo solo encamine las cosas descarriadas – _Perdí los estribos, George me agarro por un brazo y Draco se atravesó frente mío_

-Que te pasa? – _Pregunto, no sé si quería mentirme porque no sabia o era verdad que no sabia_

-Tu a mi no me hables mentiroso! George suéltame! – _Le grite, quería pegarle a Draco también, pero no fue a voluntad propia que George me soltó, fue Draco que le lanzo un conjuro para que me soltara, yo vi a George en el piso detrás de mí, Fred encaro a Draco, se paro en frente y Saco su varita, George me empujo a un lado y se puso al lado de Fred. Dumbledore y Snape intervinieron._

_Draco Pov_

_No sé qué estaba pasando, Ann le grita a mi papá miserable, él le dice eso, ella pierde el control, Geoge no la suelta y mis celos me dominaron, que estaba pasando que yo no lograba entender, sin embargo no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, y cuando lance el conjuro a George sabía que su Gemelo me atacaría, me puse en posición enfrenándolos. Snape nos interrumpió y Dumbledore, me puse nervioso lo tenía ahí enfrente mío y no podía matarlo, mi papá tenía razón ¡ERA UN COBARDE!_

-Profesor Snape – _Dijo Dumbledore –_ Luego le explica la Situación al joven Draco, por lo tanto George y Fred llévense a Ann y cálmense, por lo tanto Lucius la joven pasa una situación difícil y necesitamos que se comporte a la altura –_ Mi papá la miro de manera despectiva_

- Nos veremos en otra oportunidad. ¡Bah! Tu mamá queriendo ser Sangre pura, o que sus hijos lo fueran, pero no es más que una Simple Sangre Sucia – _Era típico de mi papá, me quede como su mirada representaba Asco, voltee a mirar a Ann que esta vez si no era por Fred estaba segura que atacaría a mi papá_

-Maldito Miserable! Después vendrás arrastrado pidiendo migajas porque eso lo hacen ustedes – _se le oía gritar, Mi papá entro con Dumbledore en la oficina muriendo de la risa, yo mira como Ann se iba custodiada de los Gemelos, y Snape empezó a contarme lo que sucedía con mi papá y Ann_

_George Pov_

_Ann caminaba rápido Fred y yo intentamos seguirle el paso, nos encontramos en el camino con sus amigos, Ann los esquivos, yo seguí detrás de ella, y Fred se quedo atrás_

-Lárgate – _Me grito, no le hice caso y seguí detrás de ella, caminaba más rápido y metiéndose por pasillos por querer dejarme atrás, me canse la agarre por los brazos la voltee hacia mí, me agache para quedar frente a frente_

-Ann, no te pienso dejar sola, y menos ahora… Necesito que seas lo más fuerte, estoy contigo pequeña – _Le logre decir, ella agacho la mirada _

-Que tiene de malo llevar sangre Muggle en la Sangre? – _Me pregunto, yo no sabía responderle, lo hice muy a mi manera, alce mis hombros mostrando mi sonrisa_

_-_Creo que nada de malo, mi papá es como tú, mestizo –_ Le dije, escuche que respire profundo, iba a llorar, su punto débil era su mamá, la abrace y ella suspiraba fuerte, sentí unas cuantas lagrimas en mi hombro, busque mirarla otra vez, puse mi mano en su cara intente levantársela pero no quería, creo que se sentía avergonzada, intente animarla_

-Sabes que te pareces a mi mamá? – _Esta vez alzo la mirada, había conseguido algo, solo me faltaba hacerla reír, me miro dudando y conteste_

-Por lo fea y vieja que te vez cuando lloras –_ Logre una sonrisa y un golpe en mis hombros, continúe_

-Y mira –_ apreté su nariz - _¡MOCOS! – _Empezó a reír –_ Que fea esas lagrimas llenas de vergüenza No no! Esa no es la Ann que conozco – _limpie sus lagrimas ella me sonrió. Después de regalarme su sonrisa y esos ojos cristalinos que mostraban lo fuerte que era por fuera y lo débil que era por dentro, fui capaz de decir que estaba enamorado_

-No quiero verte llorar más. Tus lágrimas deben ser de felicidad no de tristeza, rabia o frustración –

-A veces llorar es bueno para desahogar – _Me dijo, en parte tenía razón_

-Pero yo no te quiero ver llorar, o no de esa manera – _Le dije, me miro y me regalo otra sonrisa, acaricio mi cara, estaba llena de ternura_

-Yo no puedo darte lo que tu quieres – _Me dijo –_

_-_Dame tan solo tu sonrisa y con eso ya me das lo que quiero – _Le dije, me regalo otra sonrisa, beso mi mejilla y me abrazo fuertemente. Era tan dulce, no vacile más, me ganaría una bofetada por esto, pero, agarre su barbilla y la mire de frente no podía aguantar más, si me iba de Hogwarts me iba a ir con un beso de ella y una bofetada. Y lo hice….._

_La bese!_


	6. Chapter 6

_George Pov_

_La bese! No sabia de donde saque valor para besarla. Estuvimos unos segundos y nos separamos, ella estaba tan atónita como yo, de donde yo había sacado esa fuerza de voluntad para hacer eso, pero esperaba otra cosa, no se porque esperaba la cachetada de su parte, pero no lo hizo, nos miramos y ella estaba totalmente sonrojada_

-Esto esta mal Georgie! –_ Me dijo, miraba a todos lados, me evitaba la mirada –_ Tu estas con… disculpa se me olvido el nombre de la chica, y yo con Draco! Sabes lo que eso significa? – _Me pregunto, realmente me regañaba_

-Yo… Lo lamento, no se que paso, solo me deje llevar –_ Le explique, ella me miraba confundida, estoy seguro que ella estaba confundida_

-George, yo no puedo …. – _Puse un dedo en su boca y mire al piso, esta vez eso me dolería, ella no podía darme lo que yo quería, o es que ella no quería, ¡ERA ESO! Ella no quería._

-No es que no puedas…. No te lo permites –_ Le dije, esta vez me sentí culpable, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, como podría pedirle explicaciones, sabiendo yo la situación en la que estábamos viviendo. La que ella pasaba, volvi a mirarla, le negué con la cabeza y sonreí, no iba a permitir que llorara._

-Ann, discúlpame. Creo que te estoy poniendo en una situación enredada, y ahora quien necesita respuesta a tantas preguntas eres tu. Disculpa – _Me enserie y pedi disculpa, ella asintió y sonreía, por Dumbledore! Esa sonrisa me mataba, tan cálida tan sincera, era algo que ella solo podía darme, y que no importaba las chicas con quien saliera era ella la que me llenaba con tan solo una sonrisa era ella._

_Nos envolvimos en un silencio incomodo, yo me separe de ella, iba a irme. Ella me miro y me regalo una sonrisa, empecé a caminar dándole la espalda, y ella empezaba a irse por otro camino, me pare y la vi caminar iba con la cabeza baja, no me lo permitiría que se fuera así, corrí hacia ella, y la gire hacia mí, ella me miro sorprendida, le alce la cabeza, la abrace, ella me regreso el abrazo, al separarnos quedamos de frente, podía ver nuevamente esos ojos café! Esos ojos que me parecían un mar de sentimientos, pude ver su sonrisa, que me llenaba el alma, estaba en mis brazos, la amaba. De eso estaba seguro, no lo piense dos veces y la bese.! Fue un beso corto, pero paso algo que no me espere jamás ¡ME CORRESPONDIO! Me estaba correspondiendo el beso, sentía nerviosismo en sus labios, yo la bese lo más delicada posible, que se sintiera agradable y sus nerviosismo empezaron a bajar, baje mis manos hasta su cintura y la atraje a mí, la envolví en mi brazos, ella puso sus manos en mi pecho y dejo que la atrajera hacia mí. Simplemente aproveche el momento_

_Fred Pov_

_Estaba buscando a George como loco, Draco me seguía a uno cuantos pasos, yo seguía caminando rápidamente, hasta que lo vi, o los vi. ¡Jajaja! Ese George se había ganado una vida entera de burlas, tan burlón y mírenlo su lado romántico, pero estaba feliz, mi hermano estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ann. Tuve que dejar de pensar en eso, se acercaba Draco y si los veía se iba a armar el problemón_

-George! –_ Lo llame, el me volteo a mirar y le hice señas, se separaron, casi que se empujaron el uno con el otro –_No tenemos toda la vida, tenemos que buscar a Soujiro como nos dijo Ann – _Invente cualquier cosa que se me vino a la mente. Los vi abrazarse, Draco miro y solo vio como Ann despeinaba a George. Mi hermano se acerco y nos fuimos hablando y bromeando, al salir de Hogwarts hablaríamos de lo que estaba pasando._

_Ann Pov_

_Vi a George alejarse y lei sus labios "TE AMO" mi corazón palpito rápido, esas palabras me habían conmovido. Draco ya estaba frente a mi_

-Tenemos que hablar – _Me dijo, me puse nerviosa, intente disimularlo y respondí_

_-_de que? –

-Necesito hablarte con la verdad. Te he ocultado muchas cosas - _Al fin me dijo_

-Vamos a hablar –_ Le dije, el estaba arrepentido, yo quería disimular lo que había pasado con George, fue un momento de debilidad o es que yo realmente lo deseaba_

_-_Draco… Me quieres? – _Pregunta estúpida! Pero necesitaba saberlo, estaba en un mar de confusión, mi papá, Draco y George. No sé porque me deje llevar_

-Besame – _y Draco lo hizo, me beso. Sentí la diferencia entre los besos, estábamos solos asi que Draco lo hizo con total confianza, era un beso lleno de sentimientos, pasión, deseo, eso sentí, en cambio el de George fue diferente, tuve sensaciones diferente, protección, seguridad cariño, eran dos personas diferentes y sentimientos totalmente diferentes. _

-Te Quiero Ann… Te quiero – _Concluyo agarro mi mano y caminamos hacia la torre de Ravenclaw, el me sonreía, cuando lo miraba, el buscaba la manera en el que yo no pensara en mi papá y toda la situación, iba con el, debía pensar en lo que Draco y yo pasamos para confesar lo que sentíamos, para aunque sea tener el valor, pero, pasaba algo, aun seguía pensando en George, en esas palabras, que eran las más hermosas que había oído, ¿Las esperaba de Draco? En algún momento de mi vida si, pero el beso de George seguía en mi mente y mi boca, y era algo que ese día no olvidaría._

_George Pov_

-La bese Fred, y me correspondió, Sabes lo que eso Significa –

-No, no tengo ni la menor idea – _me dijo mi hermano_

-Creo que valdra la pena que luche por ella, y si no, estare con ella cuando más lo necesite –

-Sera la mejor demostración de afecto George! – _Me dijo, mi hermano y el tenia razón. Era la mejor manera de demostrarle lo que sentía por ella. Pero era estaba seguro, hoy soñaría con ese beso correspondido._

-¡LA AMO FRED! – _Grite, reia y Fred me acompañaba en mi locura_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Contenido un poco sexual. Nada grave. dedicado a mi más fiel seguidor Dani Dixon 09. disfrutenlo**_

_Ann Pov_

_Draco acelero el paso a la torre de Ravenclaw, apenas llegamos me empezo a besar. Nunca sentí tanta pasión y deseo de su parte, yo correspondía aun con mi sentimiento de culpa, se separo de mi y empezo a llorar, me agarro por la cara y me miro, lloraba, tenia los ojos rojos, estaba avergonzado algo pasaba que nunca me dijo y me oculto por todo un año_

-Prometeme que pase lo que pase me vas a querer –

-Pero Draco que… -

-PROMETELO! – _fue casi una súplica y asentí, me beso con deseo y se fue, intente alcanzarlo pero fue rápido. Había pasado media hora cuando los vi, el caminaba a paso rápido junto con Snape, y venia con otros dos tipos que no se quienes eran, me miro llorando, se acerco abrazarme pero Snape no lo dejo. No entendí hasta que al rato vi a Harry salir corriendo detrás de ello lo segui._

-Que paso Harry? –

_Se volteo llorándome estaba frustrado –_Mataron a Dumbledore – _a decirme eso quede atónita, lo segui corriendo con Harry, el se detuvo para hablar con Snape, yo segui con Draco, lo agarre por el hombro y lo obligue a mirarme, tenía cara de vergüenza. Subi la manga de su brazo izquierdo y allí estaba, la marca, la de Voldemort, impulso de rabia, lo golpee, tenia una fuerte frustración de mi parte, el seguía mirándome. empecé a llora,r la frustración de saber que Draco a quien parte de mi corazón Amaba era un Mortifago, el saber que George me lo advirtió y no quise hacer caso, y que sabia que lo de nosotros no tendría sentido, al saber que mi papá había sido influenciado por el de el, para que fuera mortifago, tal cual y como lo hizo con el, de eso no me cabia la duda…. solo me aleje de ahí no quería verlo, me aleje de ahí y luego no supe más de el._

_Draco Pov_

_Ojala me dieran la oportunidad de decidir lo que sucedería, No quería ser Mortifago pero mi papá era una verdadera molestia, por sus caprichos nmi mamá y yo tuvimos que acceder, Voldemort al saber que yo no quería ser un Mortifago me dio la tarea de Matar a Dumbledore si no el mataba a mi mamá. Era mi mamá, la amaba, sin embargo, había otra mujer a quien Amaba, era Ann, no tuve el valor otra vez de decirle lo que era ahora. Y ahora luego de descubrirlo por ella misma me di cuenta que nada seria lo mismo. Ahora seremos novios enemistados, o creía yo que aun éramos novios. Creo que después de esto no seriamos más nada…._

**Paso un año**

_Ann Pov_

_Llegamos todos a la casa de los tios Muggle de Harry, nos preparamos para la batalla final, Ojo loco tenia un plan, todos tomamos poción Multijugos, Mi protección era mi Hermano, al escuchar el plan de Ojo loco empezamos a emplearlo. Mi hermano y yo, simularíamos a Harry transitando por las vías peatonales de Londres. Pero los Mortifago ya estaban al tanto de todo, alguien nos delato, tuvimos que correr, nos toco enfrentarnos con Mortifago, y nada más y nada menos que los Malfoy, lo mire, era Draco_

-Porque Haces esto Ann –_ me pregunto, yo no respondi, -_ No me obligues a hacerlo – _me suplico, segui sin responderle, el estaba acompañado, y era por mi papá. Mis sentimientos se movieron, se juntaron la rabia con la confusión, la felicidad con la rabia. Mi hermano se dispuso a atacar, cuando mire al cielo, ellos también peleaban_

_George Pov_

_Luego de una ardua batalla llegamos a la casa, yo estaba desorejado, mi mamá se preocupada y nosotros bromeábamos, al rato llego Nynphadora con Ron, Papá y Fred, Charlie y Fleur, Ojo loco cayo en la batalla, Harry y Hagrid, pero faltaba un Par, Soujiro y Ann. Pasado una hora nos empezamos a preocupar, mi papá me dijo que debíamos pensar lo peor, yo me negaba, tenia una venda en mi cabeza hasta mi oreja, Fred se sento a mi lado. Sentimos la presencia de alguien, era la sra Katrina, la mejor amiga de mi mamá, pensé que Ann vendría con ella, pero no, ella vino angustiada_

-Molly – _dijo en sollozos – _Dime que Soujiro y Ann llegaron – _Mi mamá respondió con la cabeza era un No, la Sra empezó a llorar, nos conto que ella se unió al despistaje peatonal, pero se consiguieron con Draco y Narcissa Malfoy, y Zthaer, empezaron la batalla, la poción Multijugos había acabado su efecto y fue cuando empeoraron las cosas, Soujiro la había trasladado y fue cuando llego. Molly abrazo a la mamá de Ann y la invito a tomar un té para relajarse. Seguimos esperando. Era ya de noche, mi mamá me obligaba a dormir y yo me rehusaba. Eran las 12 cuando escuchamos pasos, fui el primero en salir corriendo a la puerta. Eran ellos, venían apoyándose uno con el otro, Ann estaba herida muy mal herida y su Hermano ni Hablar la sra Katrina salió corriendo a abrazarlos. Esperamos un momento y corrimos a auxiliarlos, Ann estaba mejor que Soujiro quien tenia una herida muy fuerte en el abdomen. Ann se acerco a su mamá y le conto, a nosotros no nos dijo nada. Solo a su mamá. A nosotros solo nos dijo que todo estaba bien. Que pudieron alejarse del resto de los Malfoy y escapar. Ya era de Madrugrada, debíamos dormir porque en dos días seria la boda de Charlie, quien pensaba en una boda en estos instante solo ellos. Ann decidió dormir en el Sofa, mi mamá pidió bajar mi colchon de la cama, que ella durmiera allí y yo en el sofá. Todos se fueron a dormir, menos nosotros dos, ella había esperado que todos se fueran a dormir para ella poder salir al aire fresco y querer estar sola, yo solo la segui y mantuve mi distancia. Ella necesitaba estar sola._

_Ann Pov_

_Sabia que George estaba detrás de mi, pero antes de darle la razón yo debía soltar aquellos momentos recién vividos, pelear con mi papá, con Draco, enfrentar el destino, eso era lo que me marcaba. No me importaba lo demás, solamente eso, Mi papá, draco y la rabia de mi hermano al ver a mi papá en nuestra contra. Hacia frio, me abrace a mi misma, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando sentí el abrazo reconfortante y caliente de George, el no emitió ninguna palabra, solo me abrazo. Unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero fui fuerte y decidi no botar más, decidi hablarle_

-vi a mi papá George. Peleamos contra el. No fue fácil –

-Me imagino Ann… Y draco? – _Me pregunto, yo, yo suspire_

-Fue difícil, pero sabia que iba a suceder esto – _Mi voz se quebró, George me abrazo con más fuerza y entramos a la casa. El cerro la puerta y yo me quede parada lo vi y admiti_

-Tenias Razon George. La tenias –_ Me sonrió, y a él. Seguía en la misma duda, porque con el sentía cosas que no sentía con Draco. El me transmitía algo que Draco no, y era seguridad, no se pero eso era importante para mi. Sentía que lo amaba pero dudaba. el sabia perfectamente como me sentía, porque me abrazo en ese instante y me beso. Creo que yo misma se lo pedi, me beso, pero ese beso estaba pasando a algo más. Seguíamos besando y nos recostamos al Sofa, el me recostó tan delicadamente y el se coloco encima de mi, ya no era un beso calido, ahora era un beso apasaionado. Los besos se fueron poniendo más intensos, y nuestras lenguas empezaron a jugar, el me acariciaba, no como lo hacia Draco, era distinto eran caricias diferentes, estaba segura que el me deseaba. Dejamos de besarnos, yo estaba sonrojada _

-Si no quieres, yo puedo esperar. A lo mejor estamos apura…- _Lo calle con un beso, lo necesitaba, en un giro caimos en el colchon, ahora me tocaba a mi estar encima de el, sentía esa necesidad de estar con el. Mi cuerpo lo pedia, y yo sabia que el de el también porque sentí su erección. Sentí como acariciaba mis muslos, sus manos subían y bajan por mis muslos hasta la espalda. Me abraz y a el quedando lo más cerca posible. Me beso otra vez y metió su mano dentro de mi camisa, yo hice lo mismo, vio mi sosten y empezo a desabrocharlo, yo sentí un fuerte escalofrio, y en parte me dio un poco de Pena. Era su casa, y nosotros haciendo travesuras, asi lo llamaba su mamá. Se notaba mi preocupación._

_-_Todo estará bien - _ Confie en el. Deje que me desabrochara el sosten y me lo quite, creo que mis pezones se notaban, estaba erectos. El empezó a masajearlo y yo disfrutaba, me gustaba. Quito su camisa en un dos por tres, los dos no teníamos nada arriba, completamente desnudos. Cambiamos de posición, el arriba yo abajo. Reíamos cada vez que dejábamos de besarnos, nos estábamos dejando llevar, y lo estábamos disfrutando. En este instante no había Draco ni Angelica (novia de George) eramos el y yo, y era algo que yo JAMAS había sentido_

_George Pov_

_Nos estábamos dejando llevar, las ganas el deseo, las ganas de tenerla se hicieron grandes, tenía unos senos hermosos, y grandes, podría decir que mayor que los de Hermionie. No me importaba seguía en lo de nosotros. Nos quitamos nuestros pantalones, y luego nuestra ropa interior, no quise continuar con lo que venía hasta que ella me lo permitiera, aun así estábamos totalmente desnudos, nos acariciábamos, nos besamos, admirábamos nuestros cuerpos. Ella me miro_

-Tengo Miedo –

-Confia en mi – _Ella asintió, decidí ir penetrando lentamente, era virgen y no quería que le doliera. Sin embargo eso iba a pasar, vi su rastro de dolor _

-Confia en mi, esto solo será un momento – _Ella asintió, empece a besarla luego de unos cuantos movimientos dejo de doler, y me beso. Ahora si eramos unos. Estaba dentro de ella en todos los sentidos, estaba seguro que luego de esto ella me debía aunque sea querer, o amarme. Empece a acelerar mis movimientos, mientras la besaba, sentía y oia sus suspiros, estaba totalmente complacida, gemia. Ambos lo hacíamos pero en silencio, con el miedo de que alguien nos viera, no paso nada. Ella me agarro y me beso e una manera tan apasionada que entendí que lo disfrutaba. Yo seguía acariciando su cuerpo, mientras seguía penetrándola. Ella empezó a respirar más profundo, y llego, o llegamos, yo saque lo más rápido posible mi cuerpo erecto del de ella, y lo logre. Estábamos bañados de sudo. Bese su cuello. La mire estaba sonriente, me dio un beso ahora más tranquilo._

-Ann porte te entregaste a mi y no a Draco? – _No se porque me dio por preguntar, pensé que se molestaría pero nada, sonrio y me respondió_

-No es con Draco no se diera la oportunidad, es solo que… esto me nació, con el dudaba, contigo no –_ me dijo y empece a reir_

-que sea nuestro secreto – _Me dijo y yo asentí. Aun seguía acostado encima de ella. Acaricie su cabello y volvi a repetir mis sentimientos._

-Te Amo Ann. No sabes lo que soy capaz por ti –_ Le dije, ella sonrio _

-Georgie…. Hasta hace un poco tiempo me entere, que sí., era verdad- _No entendí de que hablaba, hasta que dijo las cosas más hermosas que podría oir, y más de ella_

_-_Creo… Creo que te Amo George – _No estaba muy segura, pero estaba seguro que yo haría lo que fuese para que no dudara y me amara de verdad. Y esto seria una muestra de afecto, una enorme muestra de amor que sentíamos. Que yo lo admitía y lo sabia, y ella se negaba a todo, a decirlo y a admitirlo _


	8. Chapter 8

George Pov

_Habia amanecido, desperté y mire a Ann, estaba hermosa, después de lo que pasamos ayer, la había con ojos diferentes, ahora la respetaba más que nunca. En un instante se despertaron mis hermanos, lo cual con su bulla despertaron a Ann. Se despertó y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que solo a mi me enloquecen_

-Buenos Dias Georgi –

-Buenos Dias Ann. Como dormiste? –

-Muy bien y tu?

-Muy bien…. –

-George, lo de ayer…-

-quedara entre nosotros te lo prometo –_ Sabia que eso era su preocupación, le prometí que su secreto estaba conmigo, y en seguida nos levantamos a desayunar y a preparar todo, se acercaba la boda de Charlie y Fleur. Mi mamá y la sra Katrina con los preparativos, Ann, Ginni y Hermione arreglando los detalles del vestido de Fleur entre otras cosas, y los hombres, levantábamos la carpa, poníamos la mesa entre otras cosas, yo estaba concentrado hasta que llego una lechuza. Mi papá la recibió nos miro a todos y entro a la madriguera. Fred y yo lo seguimos_

_-_Ann –

-Digame Sr weasley –

-Tienes una carta – _Me extraño. Una carta para Ann, de quien. Sospechaba que era de Draco, y ciertamente, era una carta de Draco. Aunque me moria por saber que le decía, yo entendía que ellos aun eran "novios" y que debía comerme mis celos, y ganas de pegarle a Malfoy. Como supuse que era el. Sencillo. La cara de Ann cambio de despreocupación a Preocupación._

_Ann Pov_

_No podía negar que lo que había pasado con George era algo inexplicable. Pero porque Draco me mandaba una carta. Suspire y me fui a leerla donde estuviera sola. Mis manos empezaron a temblar cuando abrí la carta. Empecé a leer_

'_Querida Ann_

_Soy un maldito Cobarde, es lo mejor por donde puedo empezar. Lamento tanto lo del año pasado. Y lo de hace unos días que nos toco enfrentarnos. A pesar de eso. Te necesito. Necesito abrazarte y besarte. Pero lo mejor será cuando todo esto acabe. Vamos a vernos. A escondidas. Anímate. Y necesito saber con seguridad que es lo sientes por mí._

_Te Quiero Ann. Te necesito_

_Draco'_

_Ahora duda de lo que siento por él? Creo que esta carta me daba un motivo más para escribir lo que yo tanto desee en algún momento. Y en caso de que las cosas con nosotros mejoraran seria una hermosa historia. Pero hoy lo tomare para elaborar un recuerdo, un diario de las cosas que vivimos entre nosotros. Mire al horizonte, suspire y vi dos sombras caminar hacia donde yo estaba. Camine rápido a la Madriguera, pero me alcanzaron el paso. _

-¡SOUJIRO! ¡SOUJIROOOOO! – _Llame desesperada. Estaba cerca de la madriguera, el miedo me empezó a Invadir, pero en estas alturas no podía bacilar, saque mi varita y me gire. Para mi sorpresa era conocidos_

-Draco… - _ Lo mire, mi corazón empezó a palpitar pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando sentí las manos de mi hermano en mi hombro y al ver al hombre que acompañaba dijimos a un tono de voz_

_-_Papá – _Exacto, mi papá acompañaba a Malfoy, mi mamá salió y se sorprendió al ver como se vieron. Draco y yo nos miramos fijamente. _

_En mi mente empezó a pasar todo lo que pase con George y que ahora tenía Draco delante de mi. Que iba hacer…. De verdad no lo se…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo un poco triste, (hay frases de canciones de enrique Iglesias (Enamorado por Primera Vez, Nunca te olvidare) y Ricky Martin (Tal vez)...) Se vienen 2 capítulos como máximo bastante triste! Disfrutenlo! **

_Ann Pov_

_Mi hermano y yo estábamos congelados, que demonios hacia Draco con Mi papá, mi mamá miraba también. Los Weasley también me acompañaban, me preocupaba, y mi preocupación era por lo que iba a pasar. Temblaba de los nervios._

-Que Quieres Zthaer? – _Pregunto mi mamá poniéndose delante de nosotros_

_-_Contigo Nada…. – _Dijo sin mirarla a la cara. Estaba avergonzado. De eso era seguro_

-Tampoco tienes nada que hacer aquí – _Dijo mi mamá con firmeza_

-Necesito hablar con mis hijos –

-¡NOSOTROS YA NO SOMOS TUS HIJOS!- _Grito mi hermano. Era verdad, el dijo en el profeta que no eramos sus hijos. Mi papá miro con aquella mirada fría y controlada a Soujiro, se nos acerco. Nos agarramos de la mano._

-Solo vine a acompañar al Sr Malfoy – _Dijo. Mi cara fue de asombro. Y en minutos vi un destello de luz detrás de mi, y a Draco y mi Papá atacando, todo paso tan rápido. Voltee y vi, George junto con mi hermano atacaron, lo hicieron repetidas veces. Hasta que me metí en medio. _

-Basta! – _Grite. Mire a George y mi hermano, ellos bajaron las varitas_

-que quieres hablar con nosotros Zthaer - _ le dije. Mi papá me miro furioso_

_-_Más respeto que soy tu papá –

-Dejaste de serlo, cuando declaraste en su contra – _Le dijo mi mamá. _

-Ann. Necesito hablarte – _Dijo Draco lo mire, mi corazón palpito muy rápido, pero me mostré dura._

-Tu y Ella no tienen nada de que Hablar – _Dijo George. Draco lo miro fulminante ambos alzaron su varita, me acerca a George, me miro y bajo su varita. Le sonreí._

_George Pov_

_Me dominaban los celos. Me mataba el hecho de saber que ella hablaría con Draco y el gran descarado de su papá._

-No me ire tan lejos. Tranquilo – _Me dijo. Asentí, la deje ir tranquila, aunque me mataba el hecho de que hablaría a solas con Draco, no podía negárselo, ella y el compartían algo, aun eran algo, ella tenia cosas que aclarar. Aunque fue mia. Ella debía aclarar cosas con el. Vi como se alejaron Zthaer se fue detrás de ellos y más atrás soujiro, sentí la necesidad de ir, pero decidi mantenerme distante_

_Draco Pov_

_Camine con Ann, aun teniendo a su hermano como guarda espalda. _

-Porque tu hermano nos sigue? –

-Porque no va a dejarme sola contigo. Se ha convertido en Auror – _Me dijo. Soujiro Auror. Cuantos eran capaz de hacer ellos por Potter? Por arriesgar su vida por alguien como Potter_

-Hasta donde son capaz ustedes de dar su vida Por Potter? – _Pregunte._

-Hasta donde fuiste capaz tu, por seguir a Voldemort- _Me dijo_

-Amenazo de Matar a mi familia –

-A mi me la quito. Me quito a mi papá. Y nos puso en peligro. Asi como tu fuiste capaz de arriesgar la vida de otra persona y la de otros por salvar a tu familia. Yo haría lo mismo por salvar a la mia y la de los demás - _ su mirada era desafiante, sentí miedo, me miraba con ese aire de maldad, era raro, ella no era asi. pero sin embargo cada palabra le dolia, y lo reflejaba con odio._

_-_que quieres?. Que tanto deseas hablar conmigo –

-Quiero que vengas conmigo –

-Qué?. A donde? –

-A mi casa… Ven conmigo y tu papá –

-¡Estas loco! –

-No Ann. O tal vez si, por ti –

-No puedo Draco. Me pondría en riesgo –

-Ann…. No quiero perderte, no ahora ni más tarde ni nunca –

-Draco porfavor! Yo voy a tu casa y le dices a tu papá "Hola papá aquí esta Ann, hija de Zthaer y bueno Mestiza y bueno ella me gusta". Draco porfavor piensa un poco –

-No me importa mi papá –

-Te contradices Draco. No voy a irme contigo, en estas circunstancias no -

-Entonces únete al lado oscuro – _Dije desesperado, me miro con asco. Con toda razón. Dije esto sin pensar_

_Ann Pov_

_¿Qué? Draco debería estar bromeando, que le pasaba?. Como yo voy a unirme al lado oscuro_

-draco lo que me pides es Horrible!. No lo hare. Pienso en mi mamá y en mi hermano. Pienso en Hermione, Ron, Harry Y George. Construimos tanto juntos, sabemos que el que está en el mal camino eres tu. No yo – _Le dije mis lagrimas brotaron, di media vuelta y empecé a caminar, el se acerco y me agarro por un brazo, también lloraba_

-No Ann. Perdoname yo…-

-No sabias lo que decias? Claro que si lo sabias - _Le interrumpi _

_-_solo quiero que permanezcas Conmigo –

-Dejémoslo hasta aquí – _Solte sin más, el negaba, lloraba y seguía negando _

-Ann… No… No quiero Ann, eres la única luz en tanta oscuridad –

-Draco. Vivimos muchas cosas lindas. Pero esto es demasiado –

-Ann… - _Lo vi. Lloraba. Yo también. _

-Es lo mejor Draco – _No pude decir más. _

-Toma – _Agarro mi mano, en ella tenia un collar que tenia unas iniciales "DM" Draco Malfoy. Mis lagrimas seguían brotando. Era lo mejor, y lo más sano para nosotros. Yo le regale mi pulsera, fue un intercambio una pulsera con mi Nombre Ann Ghneim_

_Draco Pov _

-Ann. – _Le agarre la mano -_ Cuantos momentos que vivimos tú y yo  
y quien lo diría que esto acabaría –

-Draco… - _Me miraba. Debía Decirle ahora todo_

_-_Ann, esto debe tener una solución –

-No la tiene – _Me dijo llorando y furia_

_-_Ann…Porque tú, eres sólo para mi una mirada y ya caí… Ann estoy enamorado por primera vez - _Me miro sorprendida._

_- _ Que? –

-Si Ann. Te amo – _Le dije. Se acerco beso mi mejilla, me sonrio y se fue. Vi como su Hermano se acerco y paso su hombro por encima de ella. Ella mantenía la cabeza baja. La perdi. Maldita sea lo que me toco vivir. Sollozaba fuertemente. Su papá se acerco_

_-_Sr Draco, debe reponerse. NO nos podemos ir asi –

-Pues no nos vamos. LA perdi Zthaer – _Le dije, lo mire con lagrimas, primera vez que me abro a alguien que no fuera Ann, primera vez que lloraba en esta magnitud al frente de alguien que no fuera Ann._

-Sr… Si me permite. Yo también sentí dolor. – _Lo mire extrañado porque me hablaba de su vida, me iba a dar un consejo, creo que lo necesitaba_

-Una vez, perdi a alguien. A Alguien que amaba con mi vida. Pero la deje ir por una condición social que me obligaba. Yo la amo, pero ella solo me odia. A lo mejor esto es lo mejor para usted –

_Como esto podría ser lo mejor para mi. Era Ann, Me tumbe al piso, arrodillado, agarre mi cabello lloraba fuerte, sentía un dolor en mi corazón un vacio enorme, algo que ella solo llenaba. Estaba solo otra vez. Me abrazaba a mi mismo, no podía con este dolor. Porque tuve que tardar tanto en decirle que la Amaba, ella me amaba también, pero no lo dijo, por sufrir menos que yo. _

_El papá de Ann me levanto, pero estaba débil, la mire caminando a lo lejos. _

-Ann, pueden borrarme mi memoria. pueden robarme tu historia, pero nunca te olvidaré – _Susurraba al recordar su risa. Ya estaba el carruaje que nos llevaría a mi casa, mire hacia atrás – _Nunca te olvidare Ann. Nunca te olvidare – _me monte, el papá de Ann, me dejo solo, se fue adelante con el jinete, vi la pulsera y la apreté fuertemente, puse mi mano en mi frente, estaba solo no me importaba llorar y sollozar tan fuerte. Maldita sea este dolor, cómo olvidar tu sonrisa.__cómo olvidar tu miradas.__cómo olvidar que rezaba__para que no te marcharas, y te marchaste. Como olvidar que te quiero Ann, más que a vivir más que a nada. Maldita canción que se vino ahorita a mi mente, pero concordaba a lo que vivía. Que dolor tan fuerte, siempre quise ser fuerte, o demostrarlo, segui los consejos de mi padre que uno no debía demostrar sus sentimientos, porque lo hacían débil. Pues eso es lo que era, era débil cobarde, pero fue por no demostrar lo que sentía, lo que me pasaba, por ocultarle las cosas a Ann. La perdí. Ya andábamos en camino. Ann debe saber que nunca la olvidare. Me sorprendió la vida por la espalda__.. __Tal vez yo nunca entendí lo que eras para mí__. Maldita sea, lloraba con más fuerza __. Mire por la ventana era el atardecer. Me entristecí. Seguía llorando cerré los ojos, Vi la pulsera que estaba en mi mano, la apreté y la puse en mi corazón, el cual simule agarrar fuertemente. Me dolía sentía el Vacio_

-Maldita sea, Ann…. – _lloraba. LA perdi y ahora es que sentía el verdadero dolor de perder a alguien que amas_


	10. Chapter 10

**FRAGMENTOS DE CANCIONES (ALEJANDR SANZ - AMIGA MIA, ALEX UBAGO - AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER) necesitaba darle ese toque de drama a la historia xD.. disfrutenlo**

_Ann Pov_

_Creo que era lo mejor, me duele no lo puedo negar, pero era inevitable. El me ofreció algo que me dio mido y que y odiaba. Como podría yo ir al lado oscuro con el, cuando el vio todo lo que sufrí por mi papá, cuando yo sé lo que sufre mi mamá por saber que nos abandono de tal manera. Yo de verdad quiero mucho a Draco, pero esto era lo mejor, su papá jamás en la vida nos aceptara, y yo ni paso al sr Lucius. Tengo en mis manos su collar, lo único que pienso tener de él, es mejor intentar de olvidar, o de guardar la cosas que vivimos porque…. Maldita sea no puedo aguantar más. quiero ser fuerte frente a mi hermano pero no puedo, me abraza mi hermano me abrazo, me recuesto en s pecho para llorar._

-Vamos Ann. Tu sabia que esto iba a pasar –

-Si hermano pero…. – _No puedo terminar porque me duele muchísimo, porque la cosas toma rumbos difíciles, o deben ser así las cosas. Porque existe esa maldita regla social donde los sangre pura debían casarse con una sangre pura, mi papá se caso con una muggle y no aguanto la presión. No sé si mi mamá aguanto o sentía esa presión, pero mi papá fue un cobarde eso es lo que era. M hermano me levanto la cara me sonrió y seco mis lagrimas. Era verdad lo que decía mi mamá, el único amor que jamás te va a fallar es el de tu familia y allí estaba mi hermano. Secando mis lágrimas y dándome fuerzas. Me puse el collar de draco, lo conservare como un lindo recuerdo._

_Caminamos hasta la madriguera, todos estaban afuera. George me miro a lo lejos, estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado a la pared y sentí su mirada, no de felicidad o de preocupación, era ¡RABIA! ¿Qué habrá pasado mientras yo no estuve? Lo mire y le regale una sonrisa. No me la devolvió, todo lo contrario, se fue, empujo a Fred y Charlie que estaban en medio, no entendí. Mi hermano se fue detrás de el. Yo me quede parada. Fred se me acerco_

-Está furioso Ann –

-Porque? –

-Por lo tuyo y Malfoy –

-Sigo sin entender –

-Perdóname que te lo diga. Pero uso la capa de Harry y te siguió – _George me estaba espiando _– vio cuando intercambiaron las pertenencias y cree que se reconciliaron –

-¿Qué? Fred es en serio

-De verdad –

-Ya vengo – _Que semejante estupidez la de George, fui a su habitación y ya peleaba con mi hermano. Los vi discutir. Soujiro me miro y salió_

-Te espero abajo – _Fue lo que me dijo y bajo. Me cruce de brazos y lo mire. _

-Soujiro me explico –

-Entonces. ¿Fue bueno que me siguieras? ¿Qué me espiaras? Qué demonios te pasa George –

-Ann es que los celos –

-¡George que celos que nada! Qué te pasa? No confías en mi. Yo sí, yo siempre confié en ti, y se supone que cuando más te necesito te pones en estas- _estaba alterada, no sabía que temblaba. George me miraba sorprendido._

-Porque llevas su collar? – _En serio me lo preguntaba_

-Lo quiero conservar como un lindo recuerdo – _Me miro, asintió con la cabeza_

-Está bien. Creo que te amo lo suficiente como para dejarte ser feliz con el – _Que? Qué demonios le pasaba a George _

-¡Maldita sea George Weasley, terminamos ok!- _ le grite. _– Tu más que nadie sabía que eso es lo que iba a pasar, el me ofreció algo que no podía aceptar. Claro me imagino que lo sabes porque claro ¡ME ESTABAS ESPIANDO! –_lloraba. Se me intento acercar y lo rechace. Sali corriendo como pude estoy segura que él me seguía. Corrí lejos, ahora si me afectaba lo de Draco. Mi gran amiga Hermione , considerada como mi hermana me siguió y me abrazo._

TRES DIAS DESPUES…..

_Aun no hablaba con George es más, mientras menos nos cruzáramos sería mejor. Era de madrugada. Yo no lograba dormir, Salí a ver las estrellas y respirar, mi mamá estaba preocupada por mi, hasta y misma, hasta donde he llegado por mi estado depresivo. No hablaba, ya no me reia, dentro de unas horas seria el matrimonio de FLeur y Charlie. Que hermosos se veían, que hermoso momento y yo con mi depresión creo que les arruinaba el día. La cabeza me daba muchas vueltas. Entre a la casa, busque una pluma y una hoja, me dedique a escribir una carta a draco. El debía saber cómo me sentía. Mi hermano tenía razón, el parecía no darle importancia a lo que yo hice por él, y sacrifique, cuantas amistades no perdí y él me propone algo que no se si sabía que es seria el fin de lo nuestro._

_Empecé a escribir, y empecé a llorar, cada palabra que escribía. Ahora si estaba drenando todo lo que paso hace tres días. Arrugue la hoja. No estaba lista para escribirle. Me acurruque en mis rodillas. Empezó a llover, debía entrar, pero no quería. Quería ocultar mis lágrimas en la lluvia. Porque me cuesta tanto, admitir tanto lo que estaba pasando. Solo tengo el recuerdo de Draco con su hermosa sonrisa. Porque me tenía que agobiar eso ahorita. Lloraba, y sollozaba en silencio, nunca quise ser tan escandalosa al llorar, a veces lo era, pero ahorita no quería que nadie se enterara. Después de todo fui yo a decirte que no__, sabes bien que no es cierto, me__  
__estoy muriendo por dentro. Fui yo quien lo deje, y porque me duele tanto, por el sentía cosas que no sentí jamás por nadie. Mire al cielo las lagrimas caían en mi cara_

-Si pudiera tan solo regresar un momento, ahora es que te comprendo  
ahora es cuando te pierdo- _Dije en susurro_ – a pesar que fui yo, a decirte que no, sin embargo aquí yo sigo insistiéndome – _lloraba con más fuerzas. Sentí un par de brazos abrazarme – _Vuelve Draco… Vuelve, que sin ti la vida se me va –

_Sentí que esos brazos me apretaban con mayor fuerza. En estos momentos anhelaba a Draco, mi corazón estaba intranquilo, pero esos brazos que me rodeaban, ya me habían rodeado alguna vez, me habían calmado y le habían dado paz a mi vida. Y eran esos mismos brazos en los que yo me sentí segura, respire profundo y lo vi. Mi querido George sin decir nada me abrazo, me acompaño bajo la lluvia_

-llora si debes llorar. Desahógate Ann. Tienes un dolor dentro de ti que si no lo liberas no podrás avanzar en nuestra misión – _lo vi. Me sonrio – _Si ayer tuviste un dia gris, tranquila, yo haré canciones para ver si así consigo hacerte sonreir – _Me calmaba, me hablaba y me calmaba, le sonreí._

_-_Déjame sola un momento – _le dije. El me sonrio, se levanto – _Iré a buscar un par de toallas para ti - _ me dijo y se fue. Yo seque mis lagrimas y sonreí, era verdad si no me calmaba y ponía en duda mi corazón iba a titubear en lo que estaba por pasar_

_George Pov_

_Deje que estuviera sola, me acerque a la puerta de la casa. Vi como seguía bajo la lluvia_

-Ann, yo Sólo vives por él, que lo sabe también– _La miraba, ahorita me sentía molesto porque draco no supo valorar lo que tuvo. Y lo que dejo perder. O eso pensaba. Seguía mirándola. Fred estaba al lado mio _

_-_Vamos hermano, ahora ella más te necesita –

-Yo se Fred, sabes, ya no sé qué decir, ni qué hacer para verla feliz Fred – _dije con la voz un poco quebrada, verla así me podía furico, lleno de ira, porque ella le tocaba las malas decisiones, las malas experiencias. – _Fred, ojala yo pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad, que es lo que a él le hace falta, llenarle los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, de sueños e ilusiones renovadas – _mi hermano me miro, me puso su mano en mi hombro._

_-_una amiga con ganas de ser algo más –_dijo fred riendo y lo mire, era verdad. Me trajo las toallas y reíamos. Ann se acerco a nosotros y nos miro_

-De que se rien – _Pregunto. Mi hermano y yo nos mirados y seguimos riendo, ella nos miro curiosa_

_-_de ti Ann. Pareces una pasa, toda arrugada por la lluvia – _dijo fred, y ella solto una risa que me derritió, le puse la toalla encima para que se secara. Fred la cargo y la llevo adentro, burlándose de ella hasta cansarse._

_- _Ann… Eres la princesa de un cuento infinito – _Dije cuando los vi entrar. Decidi entrar y allí estaa Fred preparándole un té caliente mientras ella reia. Eso era lo que yo quería. O Deseaba darle. Muchas sonrisas_


	11. Chapter 11

MANSION MALFOY

_Draco Pov_

_Hoy debe ser la boda del hermano de Geoge weasley. Estoy en mi habitación, y es lo mejor, necesito estar solo. Estoy acostado viendo el techo de mi habitación pensando en Ann. No he salido mucho, salg cuando viene Voldemort o cuando mi mamá me pide algo, de lo contrario no me provoca tener contacto con nadie. De verdad no sabia que odia existir tanto amor entre tu yo Ann, ahora que lo pienso, no se porque todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí nunca te vi. Que ciego fui. Maldición, mis ojos se ponen cristalinos, como quisiera escribirte para decirte que la llama de amor solo la enciendes tu. Tú fuiste capaz de hacer por mi cosas que yo no vi, ahora solo estoy arrepentido de tantas cosas, e l que dije, creo que debo esperar a la batalla para verte _

-Draco? Cielo estas despierto? – _Oí a mi mamá detrás de la puerta_

-Si, pasa - _ entro. Mi mamá me conoce lo suficiente, cerro la puerta se acerco a mi cama, me vio tirado en ella y me abrazo_

-Hijo. Las cosas pasan por algo. Debes mantener la fe – _Dijo, en instante empecé a llorar de nuevo. me abrazo y puse mi cara sobre su hombro_

-La amo mamá –

-Yo se mi vida. –

-Porque debemos estar solo con los de nuestra sangre mamá? –

-Celo, esas son cosas de sociedad, tabúes, si tu tanto quieres estar con ella. Inténtalo –

-Es que ella, fue la que me dijo eso –

-Dale tiempo cariño. Esta pasando una situación difícil. Es cuestión de tiempo – _Mi mama me regalo una de esas hermosas sonrisas, ella era mi tranquilidad. Oímos tocar la puerta, me mando al baño a lavarme la cara. Desde lejos oi que era mi papá. _

-Narcissa donde esta draco? – _Dijo en tono desesperado_

-Esta en el baño. Porque Lucius? –

-El Sr lo quiere ver –

-Lucius… - _mi mamá dijo con preocupación. Sali inmediatamente, mi papá intento abrazarme yo solo lo esquive. Salí con mi mamá y allí estaba Voldemort._

-Mi estimado Draco. Necesitaba tenerte aquí. Para hablar contigo también sobre nuestros planes - _ Los vi a todos alrededor. Empezo a hablar, mi mente en otro lado. Hasta que oi…._

- Hoy en la casa de los weasley. Estará Potter, maten a todos los que se interpongan, no importa. Entendido? - _ Bellatrix mi tia para mi desgracia, empezo a reir. Alce la mirada y vi a mi mamá. Nos preocupamos._

_-_Y Zhtaer – _Dijo Voldemort – _Traeme a tus hijos y esposa – _Mire a Zhater, solo asintió. Voldemort dijo que daría la señal de ataque. Me acelere, mi papá me vio extrañado y Sali al patio de la casa. Mi mamá salió detrás de mi._

-draco Calmate. Se darán cuenta hijo –

-¡Mamá no me importa! – _Le grite – _Es Ann, Soujiro y la sra Katrina. –

- ¡Draco! Calmate. Yo se, lo que representa Ann, y yo también quiero mucho a Katrina, pero debemos tener cuidado si queremos hacer algo - _ Mi mamá me iba a ayudar? Aun asi lo que dijera mi papá? Me sonrió, me calme. Intente calmarme, cuando regresamos a la Mansión, mi mamá me mando directamente al cuarto. Se quedo presente, Voldemort hablaba con mi papá, me pegue a la puerta. Y escuche _

-Lucius. Debes traerme a los hijos de Zhater de cualquier manera. Hay que hacerles pagar – _Oi, no dude, a lo mejor me consideraran un traidor si se llegasen a enterar. Pero lo hare. Escribiré una carta a Ann. Busque una pluma, papel. Oi la puerta, oculte todo y era mi papá_

-Debes venir conmigo Draco –

-No papá. –

-Tú puedes convencer a Ann de que vengan con nosotros. Por Nosotros Draco – _ MI mamá entro e ese instante, lo miro con mirada fulminante y mi papá salió de mi habitación_

-Tienes 5 minutos para poder enviar una lechuza. Escribe - _ mi mamá empezo a dictarme y yo me apresure a escribir_

"_Estimada Demeter:_

_Un abrazo especial, entre hermanas. Es un aviso antes de que estos les caigan de sorpresa. Van a la hora del baile. Romperán con todo aquello que consigan. Y aquel que se atraviese de igual manera. Cuidado! Tu y tus más cercanos son el blanco secundario._

_Atte:_

_Persefone"_

_No entendí nada, escribí la carta mi mamá mando la carta. Un poco nerviosa, estaba temblando. _

-De estudiantes Katrina y yo usábamos estos nombres como código, para que no supieran de nuestra Amistad. Ojala nada hubiera cambiado – _Dijo mi mamá con voz quebrada, vi como dos lagrimas se salieron, me acerque y la abrace._

_-_Tu papá no era así. Es miedo. Ya no es el mismo con el que me case. Solo te pido algo hijo –

-Claro mamá. Lo que sea –

-Si deseas la felicidad de Ann y estar con ella. Te va a costar más de lo que crees-

-No entiendo. Si tu eres una de las defensoras de la sangre pura…. –

-Era hijo –

-entonces? –

-Cuando Katrina y Zhtaer se casaron, eran una pareja de lo más feliz. A Zhtaer no le importo de ninguna manera, hasta ahora que no es más que salvar a su familia – _Dijo mi mamá con nostalgia – _Fue una boda muy linda. Me encantaba todo, la boda, la fiesta, el vestido de Katrina. Obviamente tu papá no fue, pero yo era madrina de bodas y de mi mejor y única amiga. Cuando supe que eran Muggles, luego de aquello le tuve un gran respeto a los no sangre pura –

_Mi mamá me contaba sobre su vida de joven, me hubiera gustado oir más, pero llego la lechuza. Habían recibido la carta. Mi mamá salió y yo me quede viendo por la ventana. Estaba preocupado los vi partir en las escobas directo a la Madriguera de los weasley_

MADRIGUERA – MINUTOS ANTES DE LA BODA

_Ann Pov_

_-_Mamá tienes una carta de una Persefone – _Dije mi mamá, corrió a abrirla. La leyó nos miro a todos_

-Vienen para acá. Debemos estar listo, no dejen de cargar sus Varitas. Harry, Ron y Hermionie, en cuanto vengan deben partir –

-Pero es la boda de mi hermano – _intento excusarse Ron_

_-_Es una orden Ronald! – _Dijo el Sr Weasley. Estaba nerviosa, íbamos a pelear. Mi mamá nos llamo a mi y a mi hermano, nos acercamos, nos miro con ojos cristalinos. Y nos dio un fuerte abrazo._

-Mis pequeños. Recuerdo cuando eran unos niños. Recuerden que deben ser fuerte ante cualquier cosa – _Dijo mi mamá no entendí. Solo asentí mi corazón se acelero. Abrazo a Soujiro y luego a mi._

-Fue draco el de la carta – _Me dijo en un susurro…. Le sonreí. Estaba agradecida por lo que hizo por nosotros aunque aun no entendí el porque…._


	12. Chapter 12

MANSION MALFOY

_Draco Pov._

_Espere un rato, había pasado una hora y nada que llegaban. Voldemort estaba sentado en la sala, yo estaba en la mesa del Comedor. Esperaba que iba a pasar, el papá de Ann, Zhtaer se sentó a mi lado, le vi la cara de preocupado._

-Pensé que había ido –

-El Sr Voldemort me lo prohibió – _su mirada era de preocupación, escuche que unos cuantos empezaron a llegar. No me extrañaría, pensaba en Ann. En eso empezamos a escuchar unos gritos, era una mujer y Bellatrix, mi mamá salió corriendo, también la vi preocupada, decidí levantarme y ver que sucedía en la Sala. ¡La mamá de Ann! Mire a Zhtaer estaba al lado mío, si la vista no me fallaba se le había escapado una lagrima, se mostraba sereno, vi que a mi mamá también se le escapo una lagrima._

-Jaja! Zhtaer tu esposa es hermosa- _Dijo Voldemort. La sra Katrina intentaba zafarse del agarre de los otros Mortifagos, que estaban enmascarados. Vimos luces blancas llegar, era seis personas con capas blancas y máscaras, llegaron y empezaron a lanzar hechizos. Saque mi varita y empecé atacar. Fue un auto reflejo, estaba con mi mamá, empezamos a defender nuestra casa. Estaba seguro que debajo de esas túnicas y capas estaba Ann. Estaba seguro. Bellatrix se canso o se obstino realmente y logro quitar la capa de uno, era Nymphadora, mi prima. Ambas se miraron fijamente, Rodolphus esposo de mi tia, desarmo al otro, era el profesor Lumpin. Nefertiti (sirviente de Voldemort) y mi mamá desarmaron a otro par, eran los gemelos weasley. Cada uno apuntaba al par que desarmaban. Al final, quedaban solamente dos más. Todos los estábamos apuntando, estados se juntaron de espadas y alzaron sus varitas. Mi papá fue el primero en lanzar un hechizo pero lo rechazo de la misma manera empezó a Atacar, sin parar. Zhtaer intervino y fue el otro enmascarado que lo detuvo, coloco su varita en el cuello. _

-Vaya vaya! Quién diría. Que hasta en eso eres una deshonra Lucius. – _Dijo Voldemort. Parecía disfrutar del espectáculo. La sra katrina intentaba librarse, pero por cada movimiento era una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Se hizo una ronda, rodeando a los seis salvadores, y estaba seguro que los otros que faltaban librarse de su "disfraz" era Ann y el Hermano. No se quien mas estaba seguro de eso._

_-_Bah! – _Dijo Bellatrix –_ Sr puedo quitarle su disfraz? – _Dijo casi en suplica, y así intento hacer. No lo logro porque ellos mismos se lo quitaron, y efectivamente era Ann y Soujiro. Todos se sorprendieron. Ann miro a Snape_

-Profesor – _Dijo con asombro, desaprobó lo que vio, y se juntaron. _

_-_Zthaer vaya! Tus queridos hijos aquí, listo para buscar su final – _Dijo mi papá. Estoy seguro que no fue la mejor opción. Ann le lanzo un maleficio. Mi papá retorció de dolor, Peter Pettigrew salió en la defensa de mi papá y frente a Ann se paro George._

-Ni te atrevas maldita rata Asquerosa! – _Dijo George. Estaba furico. Nymphadora se acerco a Ann y Soujiro y los abrazo, sus ojos se muestran cristalinos como el de los demás. No entendía nada, Vi a mi mamá y mostro tristeza, la mire, me miro_

-'Vienen a morir.'_ – Dijo mi mamá sin emitir sonidos. ¡Que!? Ann y Soujiro vienen a morir? No entendí. Vi como Ann se mostro firme ante todo. Soujiro dio un paso al frente_

_-_¡Voldemort!- _Este lo miro curiosos –_ Nos quieres es a mi y Ann, no a los demás –

-A los demás los quiero después –

-Pero a nosotros nos quieres ¡Ahora! _– El hermano de Ann, era un joven retador. Mire a Voldemort, el afirmo Ann hizo señas a Nymphadora, ella junto a Lumpin agarraron la mano de los Gemelos_

_-_Fue un placer Ann – _Dijo Lumpin. La expresión de George cambio por completo, se sorprendió, creo que Fred ya lo sabía porque empezó a llorar. Ann le daba la espaldas, vi como suspiro. _

_-_¡ANN! – _Grito George, hasta que desaparecieron. Ann y su hermano se agarraron de manos se miraron, sonrieron y soltaron las varitas, se pusieron frente a Voldemort_

- Aquí estamos. Nos querías, aquí estamos – _Los otros mortifagos corrieron a Agarrar a Soujiro, mis piernas me traicionaron y corrí para yo ser uno de los que Agarra a Ann, para mi ventaja solo la pude agarrar yo, estaba temblando me acerque a ella fingiendo hacer fuerzas._

-Tengo Miedo – _Me susurro. Intente darle ánimo_

-Tranquila – _Sonrió, creo que no era lo que esperaba oír. Voldemort se puso de pie, y soltaron a la Sra Katrina. Se puso frente a nosotros_

-Aquí me tienes Voldemort. Toda para ti Tom – _Voldemort Sonrio_

-Despídete de tus hijos. – _Fue lo último que dijo, fue a lanzar el Cruccius y fue Zthaer quien intervino, colocándose frente a Katrina. El la miro y le sonrio, Voldemort empezo a reir_

-Se atreven a retarme. O quieren el mismo destino de Lily y James –

-Queremos nuestra vida por la de nuestros hijos –

-¡NO! – _Gritaron Ann y Soujiro en un mismo tono -_

-la vida de ambos? Por salvar a sus hijos? Algo más patético – _Dijo Voldemort Riendo y lanzo el Cruccio a la sra Katrina y Zthaer, reía con la tortura y el sufrimiento de Ambos. Ann y Soujiro empezaron a gritar, Bellatrix se acerco y pego en la cara con la varita a cada uno. Me moleste, pero mi mamá me toco el brazo, no podía hacer nada ahora. Voldemort los apunto y sonrio._

_-_Digan Adios a sus padres – _Este ultimo agito su varita. La sra Katrina y el sr Zhtaer se juntaron, y miraron a Ann y Soujiro, ambos sonrieron. Ann lloraba, ya no peleaba por liberarse, solo se dejo caer, la sostuve como pude. El Sr Zhtaer y la sra Katrina se levantaron, se agarraron de manos. Voldemort los vio, sonrio y cuando fue agitar su varita el Sr Zthaer y la sra Katrina lo atacaron, deberían estar bien locos para hacer eso, Voldemort enfureció_

-Ann, Soujiro. Cuídense este es el destino que elegimos nosotros por salvarlos. Sálvense ustedes – _Fueron las últimas palabras. Ambos se miraron y entendí lo que dijo mi mamá, a ellos no les importo __casarse si eran de sangre Pura o unos Muggles. Cerraron los ojos y Voldemort agito la Varita, pero Bellatrix de Tanto esperar se adelanto lanzando el 'Avada Kedavra' estando detrás de ellos. Fue en segundos que quien recibió el maleficio fue el Sr Zthaer, protegiendo a la Sra Katrina. Zhtaer cayó al suelo. _

_-_Usted necesita fuerzas para Harry Potter – _Se excuso Bellatrix._

_-_Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, liberen a estos parásitos antes de que me arrepienta y boten el cuerpo de Zthaer – _Dijo Voldemort – _era lo que le esperaba por traicionarme – _Fueron sus últimas palabras. Todos se fueron inclusive mi papá. Mi mamá y yo nos quedamos allí, Soujiro corrió hacia el cuerpo de su papá y Ann también, la Sra Katrina recostó la cabeza del sr en Sus piernas, lo veía con amor._

-Papa! – _dijo Ann llorando recostándose encima de el _

-Zthaer. Mi vida, nos casamos tan jóvenes, prometiéndonos que estaríamos hasta nuestra vejez. Lástima que yo no sabía que esto seria asi. – _decía la mamá sollozando fuertemente - _fueron tanto bellos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos. Los detalles las pequeñas cosas lo que parecía no importante son las que más invaden mi mente al recordarte Zthaer – _intentaba mantener la calma. Vio a sus hijos y les sonrió_

-Yo no sabía que esto iba a doler tanto – _Dijo Soujiro. Mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos, mi mamá se agacho y paso un brazo por el hombro de la sra Katrina. Esta recostó su cabeza e el hombro de mi mamá llorando. Me acerque a Ann, y se recostó en mi pecho. _

-El todo lo hizo por ustedes. No nos traiciono. Voldemort ya iba a matarme – _Ann y Soujiro lloraban_

_-_como pensar que la vida puede terminar en un segundo – _Dijo Soujiro – _Quiero que nos llevemos el cuerpo y le hagamos un funeral digno – _Todos asentimos. Vi a la sra Katrina acariciar el rostro de Zhtaer_

_- _Zthaer, Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte – _Se aferro la Sra Katrina. Mi mamá busco el transportador era hora de transportarnos. Ann se levanto con fuerzas, ella y Soujiro se Abrazaron. Soujiro cargo el cuerpo de su papá y nosotros nos transportamos con ellos. _

MADRIGURA WEASLEY

_George Pov_

-¡COMO SE ATREVIERON A NO DECIRME QUE ANN IBA A MORIR!- _Grite_

_-_entiende George, es una guerra todos tenemos el mismo destino – _Me dijo Remus. Lo mire con desesperación_

-¡George Calmate! – _Me grito mi hermano. Estaba desesperado. Ann se entrego a Voldemort para morir y a mi no me dijeron nada. Como pretendían que me calmara. Todos estaban angustiados. Escuchamos que alguien llego al patio. Mi mamá se asomo y pego un grito parecía de ahogo. Remus hizo lo mismo. Lo sabia Ann había muerto, empecé a llorar con toda la rabia. Hermionie grito el nombre de Ann, Sali al patio y los vi. Era Katrina, Soujiro y Ann, Draco y la mamá. Estaban traicionando a Voldemort. Vi que Soujiro llevaba el cuerpo de su papá. Lo puso en el piso, mi papá busco una pala y junto a Charlie empezaron a Cavar un Hueco. Ann estaba en los brazos de su hermano, tenia los ojos de tanto llorar_

_Ann Pov._

_Yo te extrañare papá. Eso tenlo por seguro, ojala pudiera retroceder el tiempo y pedirte disculpa por todo lo que te dije, jamás pensé que estabas sacrificándote por nosotros. Tengo otro dolor en mi corazón. Papá. Jamas te olvidare!_


	13. Chapter 13

_George Pov_

_Ese día los Ghneim vistieron de negro. Ayudamos junto con Remus en preparar un Funeral digno para el señor Zthaer, lo arreglamos, mi mamá arreglo e hizo Té, para darle a la mamá de Ann, a Draco y a la mamá de él, que estaban ayudando nadie sabia porque, solo se mantuvieron bajo Perfil. Al llegar la noche. Pusimos grandes antorchas alrededor de nosotros. Ann y Soujiro estaban al lado de la Sra Katrina en todo momento. Hicimos un ataúd, donde pusimos al Señor Zthaer. Remus se ofreció en dar algunas palabras_

-Solo poco sabíamos el plan de Zthaer, siempre dijo que en algún momento todos íbamos a morir, no importaba de la manera que fuera, nuestra hora iba a llegar. Ann, Soujiro, su papá dejo un pequeño testamento donde les dejaba algunas de su más valiosa pertenencia. Para Katrina, ella ya sabia lo que le iba a dejar, y era algo que ella ahora debe cuidar con toda su vida. Es un honor poder dar algunas palabras a Zthaer, ya que como James, era un excelente amigo, no importaba la condición de una sangre, lo que importaba era la intención y la manera de pensar. Ahora viejo amigo, te reunirás con James y Sirius. Estoy seguro que en algún momento nos encontraremos. –_Dijo Remus, Ann mantenía la cabeza abajo, yo mantuve mi distancia. Katrina se acerco al cuerpo le sonrió y beso su frente. Ann y Soujiro se mantuvieron lejos. Cerramos el ataúd y lo enterraron. Draco llamo a Ann aparte y la mamá hablaba con la sra Katrina. Me acerque a Soujiro con Fred para darle el suficiente apoyo. Y él lo acepto. Se sentía culpable, si él se sentía así, estaba seguro que Ann también._

_Draco Pov_

_Llame a Ann, y le dije que debía partir o sospecharían. Ella acepto, la abrace, sentí que lloraba en silencio, pero mantuvo la fuerza que su mamá necesitaba._

-Draco. Luego de esto, no sabes cuánto te lo agradeceré –

-Ann. Yo solo quiero que las cosas entre nosotras funcionen –

-Lo sé. Pero…. Ahora solo piensa en que tú y yo somos enemigos –

-Ann… puedes alejarte de eso, no luchar en esta batalla que no es tuya –

-Pero es de mi papá. O era de él, y ahora yo debo vengar su muerte –

-Tienes el riesgo de Morir –

-No importa Draco – _Me dijo casi en regaño –_ Todos tenemos nuestro días contados. No dejare de luchar, no dejare a Harry a Ron a Hermione ni a George solos –

-George esta siempre en tu boca. ¿Por qué? – _Mis celos me invadieron, esto lo dije con rabia. Ella me miro y sonrió._

-George ha estado conmigo en todos los momentos que se me han presentado. Estuvo conmigo cuando le dije que eras un Mortifago, cuando dejamos de ser algo a ser nada. El es alguien especial para mí. Si tú no lo entiendes ahora. No lo entenderás nunca – _Fueron sus últimas palabras y se fue. Mi mamá venia en camino. Vi a Ann voltearse_

- Draco. Yo jamás te pondré a elegir entre tu familia o tu amigos, pero si te pondré a elegir entre lo que es Correcto y lo que es Incorrecto. Decide – _Me dijo, mi mamá me agarro la mano y desaparecimos y llegamos a nuestra casa, ahora escondite de Voldemort. Ya era seguro. La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar._

_Ann Pov_

_Vi a Draco irse, y yo regrese a la madriguera. Mi mamá estaba tranquila, y eso era lo que me importaba._

-Ginny y Ann deben regresar a Hogwarts – _Dijo Remus. Lo mire extrañado no entendí el por qué, porque me pedía esto si sabía que estaba por comenzar una batalla. _

-Ustedes serán nuestro centro de Información de lo que pase. De ahora en adelante lo que suceda en Hogwarts. Dependerá de ustedes. Vamos vayan, y cuiden la casa de todos nosotros – _Dijo con entusiasmo Remus. Era verdad, ahora nos tocaba salir a enfrentar y defender nuestra casa. El tren de Hogwarts salía en 5 días. Así que tendríamos el tiempo suficiente para reunir lo que necesitábamos. Salí a donde estaba la tumba de mi papá, me senté de un lado, y me puse a recordar. Sentí a dos personas sentarse al lado mío. Eran mis gemelos. _

_-_Vamos Ann – _Dijo Fred – _Pareces el perro de Hagrid con esa cara – _No pude evitar sonreír y lo mire. _

- Sabes que si te pones triste tu, pones triste a otra persona? –

-A quien? –

_-_A quien más tonta. A Georgie, no vez como esta, está igual que tu, con esa cara larga – _Hizo el gesto y yo me reí. Vi a George como reflejo y aunque se reía sus ojos no dejaban de mostrar ese tono de tristeza. Mire a Fred y sonreí_

_-_Que hare sin mi primer gemelo Favorito? –

-Soy yo? – _Pregunto Fred impresionado_

_ -_Claro. Siempre serás el primero –

-Jajaja! Viste Georgie, Ann me prefiere más a mí que a ti – _decía orgulloso – _Claro yo tengo dos orejas – _Ambos rieron _

_-_Seguro. Lo que pasa es que Ann lo dice por lastima, lo que pasa es que ya no ve lo guapo que me veo sin una oreja – _Dijo George con ironía y un poco de celos_

_-_Bueno ahora sin una oreja, ya no te sirve el dicho "te entra por una oreja y sale por la otra". Ahora se quedan las cosas vagando por tu cabeza – _Fred tenía unas ocurrencias y esas eran una. Le sonreí y me abrazo. Era un amigo espectacular._

-Fred no se qué haría sin ti –

-Pues Ann, yo haría una fiesta – _Dijo besando mi frente y se fue. El sabía como bajar la tensión en esos momentos tan difíciles. Seguí con George lo mire y le sonreí._

-George voy a escribir un Diario. Tienes hojas y tinta?

-Claro Ann. ¿Para quién? –

-Para Draco. Quiero escribir las cosas que vivimos - _ sentí los celos de George. El y Draco me estaban volviendo loca._

_-_Claro. Entra a la casa allí hay. Y entro en un rato – _entre a la casa, busque lo que necesitaba y me senté a organizar mis ideas. Fred se sentó adelante, muy serio_

_-_Ann debo pedirte algo

-Lo que sea Fred

-Sabes que George está profundamente enamorado de ti. Y no me gusta verlo así, y menos por ti –

-Por mi? – _Pregunte confundida_

_-_Si Ann. El cree que aun luego de la batalla estarás pendiente de Draco y a él lo dejaras de un lado.

-Fred. Lo mío y Draco se murió. El me pidió algo, que yo tuve que rechazar al instante. Aunque solo tengo 17 años sé que tengo cosas que pensar, y créeme, jamás, pero jamás le haría daño a George. Yo lo quiero Fred, de verdad – _Mi corazón empezó a palpitar y empecé a sincerarme con Fred. Se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió. Aunque el y George eran igual físicamente, internamente eran totalmente diferentes. El era más extrovertido, George era más reservado. Ambos tenían la formula de calmarme, pero cada uno lo hacía de forma diferente. Los quería, pero era un querer diferente, Fred era mi mejor amigo, y George también pero con algo más._

-Que bueno mi Ann. Espero estar en tu boda con George – _Reí. El y sus ocurrencias_

_-_Claro de seguro. Hey Fred puedo contarte un secretito –

-Claro! El Gran Fred se queda en silencio siempre. Ahora…. No me digas que George está enamorado de ti solo para decir que no es Gay? – _Dijo con picardía, yo no supe si reír o molestarme _

_-_Caramba Fred!. Es en serio – _El soltó una carcajada. Me miro serio, o lo intento_

-Bueno. Sobre George y yo…. Es que George y yo…. Bueno, ya intimamos – _Estoy segura que esto no se lo esperaba, hizo mil caras en un segundo. Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, me sonrió, luego de 10 minutos de silencio_

-Bueno. Eso es un gran paso – _Dijo, ahora era me tocaba a mi reír. Saque las hojas y empecé a escribir lo que vivía con Draco. Lo que vivimos todo. Fred miro curioso, me pregunto y respondí, ahora no tenía un nombre que ponerle al diario, y Fred me ayudaba. En eso entro George, nos miro juntos y se acerco se sentó al frente de nosotros. Y yo escribía ellos estaban en silencio_

-Debes sacar una copia, para que la tengas – _Sugirió Fred_

-Para qué? – _Pregunte_

-Por si más adelante siguen teniendo historias juntos, si siguen o no juntos – _Mi corazón se acelero, apreté mis labios, dijo aquellas palabras con dolor, Fred lo miro sorprendido. Yo di un gran suspiro. Pero asentí, no sabía porque dijo eso. Pero sé que lo dijo con Dolor, y a mí me afecto. Habían pasado dos horas, era ya de madrugada, y había escrito solo hasta el tercer año. Fred y George seguían ahí. Deje de escribir y me quede pensando_

-Que piensas? – _Pregunto Fred_

_-_No le tengo Nombre al diario –

-debes poner algo que sirva de recuerdo – _Dijo George, esas palabras transmitían dolor. No sé qué pasaba por su mente, pero no era algo que quería saber ahora. Los dos se miraron, y luego me miraron._

-Ponle, Mi Vida con Draco Malfoy. Es tu vida con la de el – _Dijo George, Fred aplaudió la idea, y lo anote en un papel, era un excelente nombre. Estaba tenso el ambiente, y Fred se fue. Nos dejo solo. Mire a George y le extendí mi mano, el la miro, sonrió de lado y la agarro._

-Lo lamento. Pero tengo muchas cosas en mi mete, tu papá, Draco contigo, el ayudando no entiendo. Tu reprimiendo todo lo que está pasando – _Dijo, vi sus ojos cristalinos, le apreté la mano y sonreí, es verdad, estaba reprimiendo lo de mi papá pero no podía darme el lujo de debilitarme y mas sabiendo que la que estaba sufriendo era mi mama_

_-_Gracias Georgi. Estas conmigo en todo momento, y eso vale mucho. Gracias por el nombre del Diario aunque….

-Aunque que? –

-No creo que mi vida continúe estando con el – _George me sonrió. Era algo que no sabía, el estaba muy cambiado, por todo lo que pasaba. Lo que estaba por suceder, en tan solo días o meses seremos enemigos, nos tocara enfrentarnos. Y esto sí es algo seguro._

5 DIAS DESPUÉS

_Mi mamá me despidió junto con los Weasley a regresar a Hogwarts, vi a Neville, a Seamus, y a otros más de Gryffindor. Sonreímos al vernos, sabía lo que estaba por venir, y a lo lejos vi a Pansy Crabe y Goyle. Ellos lo sabían y nosotros también. Se acercaba el momento de la batalla._

10 MESES DESPUÉS

_Era de noche, cada uno defendía una parte del Castillo. Si, la batalla contra Hogwarts y el lado oscuro estaba empezando. Corrí para defender la entrada junto a mi hermano, me conseguí a Fred en el camino. Lo abrace fuertemente, nos sonreímos y apretamos nuestras manos._

-Cuidate – _Dijimos en un mismo tono. Detrás de él, estaba George, que también me abrazo. Empezamos a ver los destellos de luz sobre Hogwarts, que gracias a los profesores, colocaron un hechizo para que estos no entraran y nos dieran tiempo de ponernos en posición. Mire a George sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Puso sus manos en mi cara, y me beso la frente._

-Cuidate porfavor! – _Dijo en suplica, yo asentí y le sonreí, me sonrió. Fred le grito y el salió corriendo. Me pare enfrente al lado de mi hermano, sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro era McGonagall que me sonreía_

_-_Su padre estaría orgulloso de lo que están haciendo. Si dudas mi querida Ann, no correrás con suerte. Yo estoy orgullosa de todos estos estudiantes- _ Se le notaba la felicidad y el orgullo de nosotros, mire hacia un lado y localice a mi mamá junto con la Sra Molly. Mire hacia arriba y estaban mis gemelos, mi hermano agarro mi mano, lo mire le apreté la mano y nos pusimos en Posición. La hora había llegado….._


	14. Chapter 14

**_Mi Capitulo Favorito. Como escritora luego de escribirlo, y leerlo, llore! Adiós Fred_**

_Ann Pov._

_Aquel hechizo que nos protegía se desvaneció, y empezaron a entrar los Mortifagos. Me puse en posición y empecé a Atacar al que se me enfrentaba, podría decir que eran millones contra otros millones. Solo se veía destellos de luz por todos lados, por más que estuvimos en frente, algunos lograron entrar. Vi que a mi lado paso el papá de Malfoy, mi hermano me dio la señal y fui detrás de él. De frente me conseguí con otros Mortifagos que no me dejaron continuar, me toco enfrentarlos, en un instante eran cuatro contra mi nada más, empecé a temblar de miedo. Saque valor de donde no tuve y me dispuse a enfrentarlos. Vi un destello de luz blanca frente a mí. Era mi hermano, y nos pusimos a combatir. En lo que pude mire hacia arriba, vi que arriba la batalla estaba fuerte, pensé en George, me preocupe. Necesitaba acabar con los que tenía enfrente. _

_George Pov._

_Aquí la batalla estaba fuerte, Fred y yo nos separamos, sin antes despedirnos y prometernos vernos al terminar esto. Escuche a Seamus decir que Ann estaba en peligro y Sali corriendo en su ayuda, pero era imposible, era una dura batalla. Me enfrente a una buena cantidad de Mortifagos. Vi un derrumbe cerca de donde estaba Fred, me dio una corazonada, sin embargo debi continuar. Me conseguí a Ron, Harry y a Hermione, estaban en otra misión. Cubri sus espaldas, y continuaron su camino. Vi a mi papá pelear junto a mi mamá. Seguía atacando al que se apareciera. Vi a Soujiro con el brazo Herido. Me dijo que le dio Tiempo a Ann de seguir a Lucius, y me encamine, no sin antes cruzarme El Profesor Snape, el me había dejado sin oreja, no era algo por el cual tomar venganza, pero habían muchas cosas que ahora no dejaban mi mente tranquila, Ann y Fred._

_Draco Pov._

_Corria dentro del castillo, tenía la misión de encontrar a Harry y sus amigos, estaba corriendo, estaba con mis dos únicos o eso decía yo, Crabe y Goyle, tenía la varita de mi mamá, no me sentía para nada poderoso, pero servía para defenderme, en segundos me separe de mis amigos, y me encontraba batallando contra una Mortifago. No me creía que era de su lado sentí mucho miedo, me tenía acorralado. Sentí miedo, en ese instante cerré los ojos, ya no tenía a nadie, la Mortifago que me atacaba, fue a parar lejos de mí. La mire asustado, y vi que alguien me tendió la mano, cuando vi, era George Weasley, tenia uno que otro golpe, tenía una mirada profunda y con cara de arrepentimiento, sin embargo no dejo de tender su mano, insistía, la agarre y tuvimos un fuerte apretón de Manos. Nos miramos_

-Es por Ann que lo hice. Por mi, hubiera dejado que te mataran – _Me dijo. ¡Ann! Me olvide de ella, se que estaba batallando pero no la he visto, mi cara cambio por completo y la de él también_

-La has visto? – _Pregunte_

_-_No desde antes de la batalla – _Me contesto, y me dio un empujón al ver que la Mortifago se ponía de pie. Salí corriendo, debía encontrar a Ann y a Harry._

_George Pov._

_Salve a Draco, algo que sería novedad para mí. Estaba peleando ahora con la Mortifaga. No sabía nada de Ann y eso me desconcentraba. Ahora era quien me acorralaba a mí. Eran extremadamente fuertes. Me tumbo al piso, aun tirado en el piso, seguía peleando, logro despojarme de mi varita y ahora debía morir. Bueno puedo decir que viví feliz, ame como nunca, hice todas las travesuras que se me ocurrieron, y estaba feliz. La mortifaga iba a lanzar un hechizo y se detuvo. Voldemort se comunicaba con ellos. Dejo de atacarme, vi como resoplo y se Marcho. Mi corazón latia aceleradamente. _

_Ann Pov_

_Corria por el castillo buscando a George y Fred, vi como todos luchábamos con salvar nuestra vida. Peleaba junto con Ginny, le dije que fuera en busca de George, segui mi camino. Maldecía por no conseguirme con el Papá de Draco. Corri y vi una pila de escombros, corrí hacia allí, mi corazón sufrió una contracción. Me ahogaba, sabia que estaba cerca de Remus y Nymphadora, lance luces Verdes, estaba llamando a mi hermano. Seguí buscando y Vi a Nymphadora al lado de Remus, muertos uno al lado de otro, empecé a llorar, seguí el camino de los escombros, y vi, empecé a quitar piedra una a una, y vi, era George, pero dude, voltee a ver su oreja y estaba intacta, me aferre a su cuerpo. Llego el sr Arthur con Soujiro, me quitaron del cuerpo_

-Es Fred! Es Fred – _El Sr Arthur, respiro profundo. Vio a su hijo y lo abrazo, me miro_

-Sabiamos que alguno de nosotros iba a Morir – _Cargaron el cuerpo de Fred, Nynphadora y Remus y lo llevamos a gran comedor. Bill y la Sra Molly lloraron al ver cuerpo de Fred, la sra Molly sonrio al acostar el cuerpo_

-Mi bebe, peleó defendiendo lo correcto –_ Me aferre al cuerpo de Fred._

_George Pov_

_Me pare y corri hacia el gran comedor, Vi a Draco, y vi a mi mamá y papá abrazandose, Bill y Fleur, me acerque y vi a Ann. Cuando me acerque más, vi algo que Jamás espere, o deseaba ver…. Fred, mi hermano, había muerto. Me quede en Shock, me acerque al cuerpo y vi a Ann, ella me miro y se retiro, me acoste encima de Fred_

-Fred no debías morir – _Grite – _Me lo prometiste, Maldita sea Fredy, me lo prometiste – _Ron llego en ese instante, y lo abrace, Ron se aferro al cuerpo de Fred, me di media vuelta y me jalaba el cabello, sentí que me abrazaron por la Cintura, me gire y era Ann, me apretó con todas sus fuerzas y recibi el Abrazo. Llore desconsoladamente. Que sería de mi sin mi hermano? Quien continuaría con mis chistes? Con quien me iba a burlar ahora de otra persona? Como burlaría a mi mamá? YA no puedo hacerme pasar por ti. Mi hermano se fue, y fue por la batalla de Hogwarts, por luchar por lo que era bueno, lo que era correcto. Porque a pesar de eso, Fred defendía eso. Me acerque al cuerpo de nuevo_

-Hermano - _MI papá abrazaba a mi mamá. Mi mamá estaba tranquila. Pero yo no – _Fred, ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo… Para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte! – _Maldita sea, se me fue mi hermano _

-Si yo supiera que esto iba a suceder, no te hubiera dejado solo. Feorge – _como iba a mentir, Mi hermano, vivimos tantas cosas juntos, ahora todo esto se me viene a la memoria, al recordarte. Mi mente estaba aquí, en Fred, estaba tranquilo. Ahora intento comprender que tu tiempo debía llegar, que fue Dios que te llamo para que estés con él._

_-_Diste una excelente batalla Fred. Bueno de que nos vamos a encontrar eso es Seguro – _Me levante y vi como taparon a Fred, me senté en el piso, apoye mi cabeza en mis rodillas, y sentí que unos cortos brazo me abrazaron, también lloraba_

_-_Ya no lo podemos invitar a nuestra boda – _Dijo Ann sacándome una sonrisa, aunque ambos lloramos me desahogue con ella_

_-_Ann. No sabia que esto iba a doler tanto – _Asintió, ella sabía que esto dolía. Hace 10 meses paso lo de su papá. VI el cuerpo de Fred cubierto en una manta. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. Ann me seco mis lagrimas._

-Fred esta en un lugar lleno de Paz – _era verdad, estaba en un lugar más tranquilo._

-Quiero irme con el Ann – _Me miro sorprendida_

-Bueno, algún día te iras con el –

-¡NO! Quiero irme ahora…. Quiero estar con mi hermano – _Volvi a sollozar. Ann me miro _

-Y me dejaras sola? –

-Nunca lo haría! No importa donde este yo jamás te dejare sola –

-Exacto. Fred donde este, jamás, pero ¡Jamás! Te dejara solo – _Tenía razón. Seque mis lagrimas, me puse de pie, me acerque al cuerpo de mi hermano y lo abrace con una enorme sonrisa, aunque mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos, saque fuerza, lo mire tan lleno de tranquilidad_

_-_Jamas te olvidare Fred – _Y era verdad, con el dolor en mi corazón, sin mi otra mitad, sin mi otro yo, debo dejarlo ir, el murió por una causa justa. Y yo seguire y me mantendré de Pie para continuar con esa lucha. Pero de Algo estoy seguro. Gracias por todos esos buenos y malos momentos que vivimos. Fred Weasley jamás te olvidare, Hermano….._


	15. Chapter 15

_Ann Pov_

_Estaba destrozada por dentro, vi como George se reponía por lo de Fred. Empece a caminar por el gran comedor y vi como cada uno de mis compañeros. Vi a Harry irse, y como Hermione y Ron lloraba. Yo sabia. Harry iba a morir, y por defender lo que era correcto. Lo bueno. Sali y vi como todo estaba fuera. Era de esperarse, destrozado, mi hermoso colegio su mayor parte estaba en ruinas. Variamos__ permanecíamos de pie, justo para la última batalla, para dar lo mejor de nosotros y defender lo que hace 7 años comenzó a ser nuestro segundo y amado hogar. Sin embargo algo me tenia inquieta, no solo la espera de saber que paso con Harry y Voldemort, aunque yo sabía que Harry iba a morir, sin embargo la cara de frustración de Draco me preocupaba. Para mí el fue diferente y creo que para el yo también lo fui. Me acerque a donde estaba y lo mire fijamente el me miro, sus ojos mostraban miedo y frustración, solo le sonreí y su mirada cambio. Tome la palabra_

-Estas Bien? – _Aunque y sabia que el no lo estaba quise preguntar_

INICIO DE LA HISTORIA

_Ann Pov _

_Estaba dentro del gran comedor con Draco. Estábamos agarrados de mano._

Tengo algo que darte – _Le dije, saque mi varita y recree lo que quería darle, saque un libro con uns letras en color dorado. Se lo entregue y miro con curiosidad._

_ -_Mi vida con Draco Malfoy? – _Pregunto_

Es un Diario, de cada dia en el que tu y yo compartimos, yo tengo uno igual. Como veras hay hojas en blancas, esta idea me la dio George. Es para escribir las cosas que sigamos viviendo juntos. No debes agarrar una pluma y tinta. Solo debes poner tu varita y hablar. Todo esto me lo enseño Fred. – _draco parecía estar fascinado con lo que decía_

-Porque crees que no continuaremos juntos?- _pregunto_

Todo lo decidirá el destino que deseemos tomar. Las cosas pasan por algo. Solo nos toca esperar que cada cosa tome su rumbo. _– le dije. Lo mire y me miro. Me sonrio. Vi a todos salir, George me miro _

-Es hora – _Me dijo. Me levante le sonreí a Draco. Me pare con firmeza y Sali. Venia Voldemort. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar, Escuche el grito desgarrador de Ginny al ver a Harry muerto en los brazos de Hagrid. Mi corazón se puso chiquito. Los padres de Draco empezaron a llamarlo, voltee a mirarlo. Vi que dudaba en dar un paso, pero su madre insistía. Camino hacia donde estaban sus padres, volteo para mirar lo que tenia detrás, le regale una calida sonrisa. y el bajo la mirada. George me agarro la mano y yo la de el. Nos miramos_

-Estas lista? – _pregunto. No entendía_

-Para que? –

-Quien te asegura que esta vez no vamos a morir.- _tenia razón, una sonrisa y un fuerte suspiro salió de mi boca. Sentí un apretón de mano_

-Te seguiré hasta el más allá. Así que no te preocupes – _Malvado George, en momentos de Crisis sabia como aliviar la tensión. Mi mamá estaba con Soujiro. Los vi y sonreí. Voldemort empezó a burlarse. Neville se paro en frente y dijo unas Excelente palabras, cuando nos preparamos a la verdadera pelea. Di un suspiro fuerte, cuando saque mi varita, Harry se lanzo de los brazos de Hagrid. Estaba vivo! Harry estaba vivo. Lo vi correr, y todo empezó. Bellatrix llamaba a los Malfoy los cual se fueron corriendo, huyendo de la batalla. George me jalo por el brazo y empezamos a correr. Le solté la mano y tomamos caminos separados. Cada uno empezo su pelea. Empezo la batalla. No se cuanto tiempo paso. Cuantos murieron mientras peleábamos, pero las cosas de repente pararon. Voldemort había caído. Me tumbe al piso, estaba agotada, Voldemort había muerto, Harry lo derroto. Por fin todo había terminado._

_Vi como muchos celebraban no era para menos. Vi a mi mamá y a soujiro, Sali corriendo a abrazarlos. Vi a los Malfoy en el gran salón. Vi como draco y Harry extendieron sus manos y eso me alegro, mire a mi alrededor y me faltaba alguien. Era George, lo buscaba rápidamente hasta que lo vi, estaba abrazado con su hermano Percy, todos sonreían. Lo mire, se despego de los brazos de Percy y vino hacia mi, empecé a correr para abrazarlo. Nos abrazamos y sonreímos. Todo había terminado. Que estaba por venir no lo se, se que en 6 meses en cuanto arreglaran la escuela volvería a ella. Que haría en estos 6 meses. Ya no había obstáculos ni peligro por el cual morir. Solo esperar que pasara y que cambiara en mi vida durante estos seis y largos meses. De algo estaba segura. Mi vida estaría con George y Draco, y creo que todo se decidirá en estos seis meses_


	16. Chapter 16

3 MESES DESDE LA BATALLA DE HOGWARTS

_Ann Pov_

_Bueno han pasado tres meses desde que no he ido a Hogwarts por su reparación. Sin embargo estoy en casa, con mi hermano y mi mamá. Solo he mantenido el contacto con Hermionie, Ron y Harry, el cual vive con los Weasley. Mi mamá llora en silencio la muerte de mi papa, creo que ahora si esta llorando su muerte como es. Mi hermano y yo hemos llevado su muerte con más calma, o lo que es en realidad, nos mostramos fuertes cuando ella llora, porque la verdad es aquí en mi cuarto veo las estrellas y empiezo a sentir nostalgia, empiezo a llorar en silencio. Como te extraño papá. Recuerdo cuando me enseñaste a usar mi varita, los hechizos, tu abandono repentino y sin sentido, ahora lo entiendo, mi mamá también, pero creo que no lo esta asimilando. Empecé a buscar el Diario que hice a Draco y aun continúan páginas vacías, me dispuse a leerlo nuevamente. Volvía otra vez mi confusión. No sabia nada de George tampoco, lo cual era algo totalmente aceptable, el me dijo que se alejaría un tiempo, y yo acepte. Estaba dolido por la muerte de Fred, y como no estarlo quien iba a estar para culminar sus frases o hacer bromas, o engañar a su mamá. No se nada de mi Georgie desde hace 2 meses desde que se alejo. George ha cambiado por completo ahora que lo pienso. A pesar de que su tienda sigue vendiendo no es lo mismo, ahora siento yo tristeza, y empiezo a llorar por Fred. ¿Quién estria ahora par secar mis lagrimas y hacerme reir? ¿Quién me dirira donde estaba George cuando este estaba molesto? ¿O me calmaría cuando estuviera molesta, deprimida por algo? Entonces lo que no quería que pasar empieza a pasar. Empiezo a sentirme sola, y entiendo ahora a la sra weasley, mi mamá lloraba constantemente por la perdida de mi papá, y ella por Fred. El Hijo de Remus y Nymphadora cuando crezca llorara también, aunque el vivirá lo que vivio Harry, aunque el contara con el apoyo de su Abuela, algo que no tuvo Harry. Ahora que comprendo, yo nunca había estado sola, o no me había sentido sola. No importa la gente que este a mi alrededor, me siento sola. Pase mi vida peleando con mi papá, como todo padre e hija, pero nunca me imagine que esto pasaría. Recuerdo y revivo a cada instante la muerte de mi papá. Me siento sola, no tengo a mi papá, no tengo a mi primer gemelo favorito, no se nada de Draco que creo que es con el que podría sentir algo de compañía, y ni de George que era el que estuvo conmigo en todo. ¡Que boba soy! Siempre estuve rodeada de gente, ahora comprendo el significado de una guerra, siempre hay gente que muere y pierde familiares pues a mi me toco ser parte de esas personas, que perdemos a algn ser querido, a ese alguien que nos complementa. _

-Ann, puedo entrar? – _Dijo mi Hermano. Seque rápido mis lagrimas, y lance el diario que escribi a Draco en mi cada_

-Claro! Entra Soujiro - _ entro sin más, tenia los ojos cristalinos y me abrazo_

-Estaremos bien Ann. Ahora mi deber es Protegerlas. Como siempre lo quiso papá –_ Estupidos hermanos mayor que saben sacar a flote todos esos sentimientos guardados, lo abrace me abrazo y empece a llorar_

-Soujiro…. ¿Crees que mamá haya cambiado su Patronus? –

-Ann, mamá no puede conjurar un Patronus. Ya lo ha intentado –

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –

- Ann… Recuerda se nos enseña el Patronus para defendernos de los dementeros, que se alimentan de de los sentimientos buenos que tenemos, también que el patronus es la viva imagen de esos sentimientos y este endemoniado ser no puede hacer daño físico o psicológico al mago/bruja que conjure a su protector, es por eso que el patronus es un encantamiento defensivo contra el miedo en persona. Mamá al perder a papá, se cumple su mayor miedo lo cual no puede conjurarlo más –

-¿Ya lo ha intentado?-

-Muchisimas Veces…. Eso es lo que la deprime mas – _Dicho esto mi cabeza empezo a dar vueltas, agarre mi varita y Sali corriendo hacia el patio de mi casa, mi hermano me siguió, lo mire, mis ojos estaban cristalinos. ¿Acaso yo no podría volver a conjurar un PAtronus? George! George no conjurara un Patronus jamás. Debo intentarlo, perdi a mi papá, y me siento fatal pero debo intentarlo_

-Ann….- _Dijo mi hermano_

-_Expecto Patronum – Conjure. Mi patronus siempre fue un tigre. Cuando lo conjure se manifestó un Leon, corriendo y gruñendo. Me asuste y lance la varita al piso. Mire a Soujiro, conjuro el Patronus y teníamos el mismo, un león corriendo y gruñendo. No entendí, ¿será que ese leo esta manifestando nuestra frustración?_

-Zthaer estaría Orgulloso – _Oi decir a mi mamá, voltee a mirarla no entendí._

_-_Mi Patronus antes de conocer a tu papá, era un Caballo… Cuando lo conoci se convirtió en una Leona…. El Patronus de su padre era un León, y cuando muere el rey muere la reina – _MI mamá lloraba, el león representaba lo que era el rey de la selva, y para mi mamá mi papá eso representaba. Mi mamá amo muchísimo a mi papá y ahora sufre. Soujiro respiraba hondo para no llorar, yo no pude aguantar y Sali corriendo a abrazarla_

-Su papá los cuida mi niña. Todo estará bien – _Fueron sus calidas palabras, acompañadas con una enorme sonrisa. fui a mi cuarto, cuando me fui a acostar vi el diario de Draco. quería verlo, a el a George, los extrañaba. Extrañaba a mi papá. Todo esto ha sido frustrante. Seque mis lagrimas respire hondo y sonreí, creo que es lo mejor para superar el duelo por mi papá. Empecé a buscar una vela para ponérsela a mi papá…._

-Ann! Hija tienes visitas – _MI mama me interrumpió. Baje corriendo las escaleras de mi casa, estaba emocionada, no sabia quien era… Llegue a la sala de mi casa solo para encontrarme con una de las personas que más deseaba y extrañaba….._


	17. Chapter 17

_Ann Pov _

-Draco! – _Fue lo que alcance a decir. Al verme se me lanzo encima y me abrazo, me conmocione, tenia muchas emociones juntas, me abrazo fuertemente. Alrededor de la sala vi a su madre, la cual sonreía. _

-Vinimos a visitarte, había alguien que no dejaba de hablar de ti – _Dijo la Sra Narcissa, la cual sonreía, Draco dedico una de esas miradas fulminantes. _

-Me agarraron por sorpresa-

-Esa era la idea Ann – _Me dijo Draco, Sonreía, vi en sus ojos tranquilidad algo que no había visto en los últimos años. Le sonreí. En ese instante tocaron la puerta, mi corazón se acelero, pensé en George y pues mis pensamientos no fallaron, como el siempre se sintió en su casa, abrió la puerta con toda la confianza_

-Hola! Hay alguien en casa? – _Pregunto, me puse a llorar, estaba bien, no venia solo, venia con la Sra Molly y el Sr Arthur. Draco lo miro con recelo, mi mama se impresiono igual que yo y se adelanto a mi, y abrazo a George, el cual recibió el abrazo con toda confianza_

-Nos tenias preocupados George! – _Le reclamo mi mamá_ – no puedes dejarnos así. Me molestare si lo vuelves hacer –

_La Sra Molly entro y saludo a mi hermano, y le regalo una cálida sonrisa a la sra Narcissa, de igual manera el sr Arthur, Draco y Narcissa les costó mucho, pero les sonrieron de igual manera. Vi a George que no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Salí corriendo a Abrazarlo, el me abrazo fuertemente, sentí su fuerte respiración, aun no se recuperaba de lo de Fred, y sinceramente no creo que se vaya a recuperar tan fácilmente._

-Lo lamento Sra Katrina, Ann, Soujiro . –_Dijo George, su tono de voz no era el mismo – _estuve de viaje y llegue hasta hace dos días –

-Si Katrina, todos nos fuimos – _Dijo el sr Arthur _

-Bueno Mamá – _Dijo Soujiro animado – _Aquí tienes a tus amigos de tu época de estudiante, Ann tiene a los de ella, que son mio. Hagamos una comida especial –

-Soujiro no creo –

-Claro que si Katrina. Es necesario vamos – _Dijo la sra Molly agarrándole la mano a mi mamá y sonriéndole, mi mamá tuvo los ojos cristalinos pero sonrio – _Venga usted también – _le dijo a Narcissa, la sra NArcissa negó con la cabeza, la sra Molly negó con la cabeza y también la agarro de la mano, las tres sonrieron y se fueron a la cocina._

_-_Bueno niños, diviértanse, me voy con ellas a la cocina – _Dijo el Sr Arthur despidiéndose con una sonrisa y dejándonos a nosotros cuatro en la sala. Soujiro les pidió sentarse para estar más comodos_

_-_Ann… ¿Cómo tu mamá ha estado con la muerte de Zthaer? – _Pregunto George_

-Bastante deprimida, pero trabajamos en eso – _Dije sonriendo, mire a Soujiro que me regreso la mirada, ambos teníamos una mirada de nostalgia. Hubo un momento de Silencio, bastante incomodo, Draco y George se miraron._

_-_Vamos a Salir Ann – _Dijo Draco, yo asentí._

_-_Yo me quedo aquí con Soujiro quisiera hablar unas cosas con el – _Mire a George y me guiño el Ojo. Salimos, era una noche muy linda, hacia una brisa fresca y la luna estaba hermosa, caminamos hacia los bancos que había fuera de mi casa, lo mire. _

-¿Qué pasa Ann? -

-No creo que estés aquí. Es eso –

-Si bueno. Pensé que no querías verme después de todo lo que paso –

-Draco – _Le agarre la mano y lo mire, me miraba con tristeza – _Lo que paso, pues debía pasar. Tú tomaste todas estas decisiones, no porque tu las hubieras querido. Recuerda que en muchas de ellas tu padre influyo, lo suficiente para que tu te sientas culpable

-Tengo ganas de agradecerle a Potter lo que hizo por mi –

-Bueno… debemos tragarnos el orgullo, y cuando lo veas agradécele. No digo que es fácil, pero estas bastante grande para tomar tu tus decisiones –

-En cuanto a mi papá… Sabes que el desaprobó lo que tu y yo fuimos –

-Jajaja! Lo se…. Mira Draco, es hora de que empieces a tomar tu tus decisiones sin pensar en lo que diga tu papá – _Me miro confundido, otra vez no sabía qué hacer. Esto me molesto – _mira no te digo que debes o no hacer, ni cuales era la decisión que debas tomar, pero si te digo que lo que digas o hagas yo te lo pretendo respetar. Porque lo decidas hoy, afecta de buena o mala manera tu futuro

_En ese instante la Sra Narcissa nos llamo a entrar, entramos ayude a poner la mesa junto con George, y nos sentamos a comer, Narcissa y Draco estaban callados mientras los weasley y nosotros bromeábamos. Debes en cuando soltaban una risa, pero bastante que le costaba. Al cabo de terminar la comida, mi mama sirvió un postre y comimos._

_-_Que rica cena Katrina. – _Dijo Narcissa – _Debemos retirarnos porque se nos hace tarde, pero quería invitarte a ti, y a Ann principalmente a nuestra casa. A cenar, Lucius los ha invitado

_Yo frunci el ceño, fue un gesto inconsciente, mi mama sonrió, una sonrisa un poco fingida pero acepto. A Soujiro no le gusto la idea. Los acompañe hasta la puerta, los vi irse, al cerrar la puerta oi el grito de Soujiro. Estaba en total desacuerdo con la aceptación a la Mansión Malfoy, no dijo nada, solo se molesto y se fue a su cuarto. _

-No entiendo porque se molesta – _Dijo mi mamá _

_Me le quede mirando, me miro, no entendió hasta en un rato. Se sorprendió y subió al cuarto de Soujiro. Soujiro odiaba a Lucius por lo que había pasado con mi papá, que no era para menos, pero mi mamá había aceptado por cortesía. Soujiro aun estaba sentido por la muerte de papá, pero espero que se le pase _

_-_Ann… Puedo hablar contigo? – _Me dijo George, asentí sonriente, y salimos al patio trasero de la casa. Nos sentamos en la grama, bueno yo me senté y el se acostó a ver las estrellas, por la hora que era, ya se iban a quedar en la casa, hubo un silencio largo. Solo escuchábamos la brisa, todo estaba en silencio, y uno que otros gritos de Soujiro_

-Ann – _Dijo George, yo voltee a mirarlo, se sento a mi lado y me abrazo – _No me dejes Ann, me siento solo sin Fred y no se como …. – _Lo abrace fuertemente, lo más fuerte que puede, el se recostó en mi hombro, no lloro, pero si sentí su dolor _

-Georgie, cuando más te necesite estuve ahí, siempre para ti. ¿Cómo pretendes que te deje ahora? Estas loco – _le dije, sentí como se reia, nos separamos y me miro a los ojos._

-Volveras con Draco? _- me pregunto, subi mis hombros porque no sabia que iba a suceder en realidad – _depende de lo que suceda en la Cena –

-Mañana vendrás a mi casa no? Es el cumpleaños de Ginny –

-Claro mi George – _Sonrei. No lo iba a dejar solo. Nos levantamos y nos fuimos a dormir, la sra Molly y Arthur dormirían en mi habitación, George en la Habitación de Soujito y yo me fui a dormir con mi mamá, mañanas seria un dia diferente. _


	18. Chapter 18

_Ann Pov _

_Era el cumpleaños de Ginny, nos levantamos temprano y salimos rumbo a la casa de los weasley. En el camino nos conseguimos con Hermionie y Harry. George sentía celos de Harry por Ginny, quien no los iba a sentir, hasta Soujiro siente celos de mi, solo que el los disimula más que George. En fin… Más tarde llego Charlie, Percy y Bill y Fleur. Era una reunión bastante divertida, luego empezaron a llegar Luna, Neville ,Dean, seamus, llego hasta la Profesora McGonagall, Hagrid, todos para celebrar algo que nos mantenía unidos y con buen humor. Mi mamá tenia una cara diferente, y George también. Fue una velada bastante divertida, ya de noche empezamos a cantar el cumpleaños par luego irnos a dormir. Vi a George afuera, Sali a escoltarlo, no es que hiciera falta, pero me causaba curiosidad su distancia…. Aunque y se a que se debe. _

_George Pov _

_El cumpleaños de mi hermanita y aunque me siento feliz porque esta creciendo, no estas aquí Fred. Aun no me acostumbro a estar sin ti. Estoy rodeado de gene que me apoya y quiere, pero nadie sabe el vacio que estoy sintiendo yo. No me parece justo exigirle a Ann cosas, porque ella aun sufre por la muerte de su papá, pero mira como esta, esta sonriendo, ojala pudieras verla. Estoy seguro que me dirias "Vamos George, que tonto te vez enamorado" pero es asi. necesito hablarte y decirte la rabia que me dio ver a Draco con Ann, el miedo que tengo de perderla como te perdi bien…._

_-_Te gusta la soledad últimamente no? – _Voltee. Era Ann, me vigilaba desde la puerta, solo me rei _

-Un poco – _Mire al cielo y sonreí. Volvi a mirarla y estaba apoyada en la puerta de brazos cruzados, le extendi mi mano y se acerco, la agarro y me sonrio_

_-_George. No importa lo que pase, aquí voy a estar yo – _asentí, necesitaba confiar en ella, como ella confio en mi ahora debo hacerlo yo. me apretó fuerte mi mano, pero continuo a mi lado. Nos quedamos un rato hasta que oi a mi mamá pegarnos un grito para entrar a comer torta. Entramos agarrados de mano, como si nada, todos nos miraron y rieron, mi mamá nos vio, se nos quedo mirando, miraba fijamente y voltee a mirar detrás de mi, para entender que miraba, la volvi a mirar y sacudió su cabeza,_

-Nada, es imposible- _Dijo riendo, pero una que otra lagrima salieron. No entendí. La sra Katrina junto con Soujiro se Fueron, Ann se quedo en la casa, decidió quedarse, pasar un tiempo con sus amigos, antes de regresar a su casa ir al compromiso con los Malfoy y regresar al colegio. Ann durmió en el cuarto de Ginny, yo me quede en la cocina tomando un Té. Mañana debía ir a trabajar y necesitaba descansar. Vi a Bill y Fleur en la cocina, arreglando y limpiando todo, ayudaban a mi mamá_

-Entonces George, ¿Cuándo es tu boda con Ann? – _Dijo mi hermano, mientras Fleur y mi mamá reian. Yo sentí pena, si por primera vez sentí pena, y oi en mi cabeza la típica respuesta que me daría Fred "Es verdad. Estoy aburrido y quiero ser quien te lleve al altar, o yo hacerme pasar por ti y casarme yo con Ann". Fue instantánea la respuesta, sentí como Fred me respondía. Solo reí, sentí que mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, lo cual causo mas risa a mi mamá. No se hablo más del tema. Me fui a dormir. Al otro dia, me levante un poco deprimido, Ann y los demás dormían, mi mamá me conto que se quedaron hasta la madrugada hablando y jugando entre ellos. Me comi el desayuno que me preparo mi mamá, le di un beso en la frente. Hice que se me quedo algo arriba, subi, entre al cuarto de las chicas, y vi a Ann durmiendo, me quede mirándola, estaba tranquila, y eso me daba tranquilidad, aunque mi corazón estaba triste ella de cualquier manera me daba tranquilidad. Le lance un beso y sonreí, que tonto me vi hacer eso. Cerré la puerta con cuidado, y me fui a trabajar. _

_Ann Pov _

_Me levante tarde, o nos levantamos eran las dos de la tarde, creo que hablamos y jugamos lo suficiente para quedar despiertos hasta tan tarde. Necesitábamos liberar todo lo que habíamos pasado. Harry y Ginny ahora si estaban felices, Luna y Neville una pareja bastante rara pero no creo que más rara que la de Hermionie y Ron, o no rara, solo era algo que venía venir. La sra Molly me sirvió una taza de café con pan, el cual empecé a comer con todo el gusto posible. De reojo mire el reloj donde estaban todos en la familia, era el que indicaba cuando a ellos les tocaba trabajar o ir a Hogwarts. Pero mire algo que me causo bastante curiosidad _

-Sra Molly, ¿ese reloj marca a donde vas todo verdad? –

-Si mi niña ¿Por qué ? – _segui mirando, no me creía lo que pasaba, llame a Hermionie para que viera, al mismo tiempo vinieron Ginny, Ron y Harry. Hermionie dijo que era imposible pero yo no lo creía _

-¿Qué sucede Ann? – _Pregunto la sra Molly _

-Sra Molly, mire el Reloj, y mire la Flecha de George y Fred – _La sra Molly miro, y empezo a llorar, a lo igual que Ron y Ginny, yo me aguantaba, pero no podía. George, había salido de casa y fue rumbo al ministerio, luego del ministerio iba camino a trabajo, asi lo decía la flecha del Reloj. Seguíamos mirando, porque los que nos causaba curiosidad, es que la flecha que correspondía a Fred no se detenía. Todo lo contrario, es como si Fred no hubiera muerto y estaba al lado de George, seguimos mirando, el resto de los Weasley bajaron a ver que pasaba, Hermionie les explico lo que yo había descubierto, y todos pusieron atención. Por ultimo vimos como del trabajo marcaba hasta la casa, y era la de George y Fred. Ambas flechas marcaban la llegada a la casa. George entro por la puerta y nos vio a todos llorar _

_-_¿Qué pasa? – _La sra Molly salió corriendo a abrazarlo, lloraba desconsoladamente, yo no pude resistir y empecé a llorar, todos los Weasley se abrazaron y lloraban. George seguía sin entender._

-Fred…. Tu hermano te ha estado siguiendo – _Dijo la Sra Molly _

_-_No entiendo –

-el reloj que tenemos aquí, el que nos indica a donde iban o cuando les tocaba ir a Hogwarts, pues nos ha mostrado a donde tu vas, y que no vas solo – _Decia el sr Arthur con lagrimas y una amplia sonrisa en su cara . _- Tu flecha siempre se mueve, pero también la de Fred –

-¿Fred? Papá creo que estas bromeando – _Se quebró su voz al decir esto_

_-_No George, Fred ha estado contigo todo este tiempo –_ Dijo Bill _

_-_Como siempre ha sido – _Dijo la Sra Molly, George que le costo bastante asimilarlo, empezó a reírse, miraba a todos lados, mientras consolaba a su mamá. Yo lo mire y le sonreí. La Sra Molly seco sus lagrimas y abrazo a su esposo, yo Sali corriendo a abrazarlo, le di un beso en la mejilla _

-Te dije que Fred jamás te iba a dejar – _Me sonrio. Y me abrazo, tenía razón. Fred a pesar de su muerte física, seguía al lado de George, y cuando ambos hablaban de un para siempre, yo estaba segura que seria eso…. Un para siempre_


	19. Chapter 19

DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA... ESTOY SUPER FULL DE LA UNI Y ME CUESTA ACUTALIZAR! DISFRUTENLO

LA CENA

_Ann Pov_

_Era el día de la cena donde los Malfoy, me sentía terriblemente nerviosa. Sin embargo busque ponerme lo más sencilla posible. Arregle mi vestido, donde pude crear un bolsillo y meter mi varita, tenia un mal presentimiento. Mi hermano iba a acompañarme, ya estaba casi lista. Busque el collar de mi papá y me lo coloque. Cuando iba saliendo vi la foto de mi papá, me entristecí pero sonreí. En parte no quería ir por Lucius, aun mantenía un fuerte rencor hacia el, pero acepte ir porque mi mamá acepto la invitación, porque de verdad era algo del cual yo no me sentía segura de ir._

_-_Lista muñeca? – _Dijo mi hermano en tono burlón, lo mire con desprecio. De verdad en estos momentos despreciaba las bromas de el._

_Nos montamos en el carro y partimos hacia la Mansion Malfoy…._

MANSION MALFOY

_Draco Pov_

-Espero que te comportes Lucius – _Gritaba mi mamá. – _Bastante nos ha avergonzado, así que espero que te comportes con ella.

_Mi papá asentía, y miraba con asco, a el le daba asco saber que Ann y yo tuvimos algo. Ella es muy especial, y tenia que recuperarla si no, la perderé para siempre y es lo que no quiero. Paso media hora cuando llego. Fue escoltada por su hermano hasta la entrada de la casa. Entro un poco timida, pero estaba radiante, me quede fascinado al verla. Le ofrecí mi brazo hasta caminar hasta la sala y me sonrio. Estaba feliz, mi mamá la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y una enorme sonrisa. sin embargo, mi papá sonrio de lado. Ann lo miro seco sin ninguna expresión, mi papá tendio su mano, y Ann la regreso, se sintió la tensión de ambos._

_-_Bueno. Vamos a almorzar – _Dijo mi mamá, yo escolte a Ann_

_-_Estas hermosa – _le susurre ella sonrió. Nos sentamos. Hubo muchísima tensión. Mi mamá hablaba con Ann. _

_-_Después de Hogwarts que deseas hacer Ann? –

-Deseo estudiar Biología para ser profesora. Asisto a clases a distancia en Londres con mis abuelos…. –

- En un colegio Muggle? – _Pregunto mi papá. Ann suspiro, y asintió_

_-_Si, mi papá, siempre me dijo que Hogwarts no debía ser una única opción. De hecho mi hermano estudio en un colegio y universidad de la misma manera… -

-En que se graduo? _Pregunto mi mamá _

_-_Hizo un curso como escolta, el cual consiste que debe proteger a las personas, alguien determinado con su vida… – _Mi papá la interrumpió_

-Algo que no hizo muy bien – _Mi mamá clavo su mirada en mi papá. Ann suspiro_

_-_Como un auror - _Dijo rapidamente mi mamá. El cual Ann asintió y continuo _

-E hizo una carrera como abogado. Para hacer cumplir las leyes, no importa si fuiste complice o mentiroso, o manipulado, si las leyes están de contra de alguien y hay pruebas suficiente pues va a un juicio y esas cosas –

-Lo dices por algo en particular Ann? – _Mire a mi mamá de reojos y mi mamá dio una patada en la pierna de mi papá. Ann que se estaba comiendo un bocado de ensalada, negó con la cabeza aunque yo vi su sonrisa maliciosa esto iba mal. Continuo la cena y seguimos hablando. Nos fuimos a la sala a tomar té. El ambiente estaba muy tenso, oímos desde adentro de la casa como empezaba a llover. Ann tomaba galletas mientras tomaba el té. Mi mama estaba contenta con ella sin embargo mi papá la miraba con mucha rabia. _

_-_Y Katrina? – _Pregunto mi mamá _

_-_esta bien. Está en la casa. La profesora McGonagall le dio la aprobación de abrir una escuela para niños menores de 11 años para que aprendan a controlar su magia. Y puedan llegar a Hogwarts sin problemas –

-Es una buenísima idea – _Dije, la verdad la idea me causo maravillas _

-Bueno no seria mal en una escuela como Hogwats el problema es de quien enseñara eso – _Dijo mi papá, mi mamá se mordió los labios y miro al techo. El punto débil de Ann y mi papá lo había tocado. _

_-_Bueno mi mamá es una mujer leal! - _ Dijo Ann en un tono fuerte. Mi mamá se intimido – _Y ella tiene claro a quien ayudar.

-Eso no lo niego…. Ayudo a tu papá a lanzarse por un barranco –

-¡Le agradezco sr Lucius que de mi difunto padre no hable! – _Dijo Ann… Estaba alterada puse mi mano con la de ella y temblaba_

_-_En serio Draco. Esto es lo que quieres. No es ni una sangre pura es una mestiza. Será una deshonra para los Malfoy. Mejor candidata era Pansy. –

_Ann temblaba de la rabia, sin embargo se quedo callada. Yo estaba molesto _

_-_Lucius! – _Dijo mi mamá. _

_-_Vamos Narcissa… Zthaer no tenia personalidad. El solo casarse con una sangre sucia … -

_Ann perdió los estribos, saco su varita no sabía de donde la había sacado. Pero apunto a mi papá_

_-_No permito que hable mal de mi mamá. Asi que ubíquese – _Me pare y la controle. La sente a mi lado y le quite su varita. Se disculpo con mi mamá y hasta con mi papá. Yo continue hablando con mi mamá y Ann, ignorando totalmente a mi papá. Paso una hora. Ann estaba calmada, pero sabia que tarde o temprano mi papá la haría salir de mis carriles. _

_-_Ann que consejo le das a Malfoy para que decida lo que quiera hacer más adelante –

-Se lo dije una vez, se lo digo ahorita… El debe tomar decisiones, sean correctas o incorrectas, pero el debe visualizar y ver lo que es bueno y lo que es malo –

-Buen consejo – _Dijo mi mamá _

_-_Vaya que a tu papá no le sirvió –

-Y usted no esta muy lejos de eso –

-Por eso lo tuyo y lo de mi Draco no va a funcionar o yo me encargo de eso. Tal cual y como me encargue de tu papá –

**-**Drco – _dijo Ann poniéndose de pie. – _Como te lo dije, debes escoger entre lo que es bueno y malo, lo que es correcto y lo que es incorrecto. Gracias por la invitación Sra Narcissa me retiro – _Dijo Ann caminando rápidamente _

_-_¡TU PAPA NO SUPO ESCOGER! – _Ann se detuvo se volteo a mirarlo mi papá continuo hablando - _¡ERES TAN PATETICA COMO EL. COMO LOS POBRES Y MISERABLES DE LOS WEASLEY!

_Ann salió de la casa, yo Sali detrás de ella, mi papá me detuvo, pero lo mire con asco, y seguí detrás de ella. Le gritaba pero no se paraba, logre alcanzarla _

_-_Draco - _ me grito llorando – _yo siempre te ame! ¡SIEMPRE! – _La abrace, golpeaba mi pecho, buscaba alejarse _

_-_Yo no te pedi, que decidieras entre tu familia o yo… Te pedi que escogieras entre lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, lo correcto e incorrecto -

-Ann… pero cada decisión que tome perjudicara a mi familia –

-Que es lo que te perjudica? Que decidas estar conmigo, por no ser una sangre pura? Es eso? –

-No Ann… Es que… -

-¡ES QUE NADA! Draco…. no vez. ¿Cuántos intentos hago para estar contigo? Yo ya no puedo más. Me aguante tanto como pude con tu papá. Pero no pude. Se metió con mi papá, que murió por nosotros. Recuerda que es gracias a Harry es que el, ¡USTEDES! No están en azkaban –

-Ann… tu sabes que mi papá no tolera a los Weasley –

-Poco me importa…. Los weasley tienen algo que ustedes NUNCA tendrán…. Pueden tener todas las riquezas del mundo. Pero ellos tienen algo más poderoso que eso –

-No entiendo –

-Tienen amor, valentía, optimismo, y muchas cosas más…. Murio Fred y que hicieron ellos? Continuaron con una amplia sonrisa.

_Me dijo, y vi como se iba. Empecé a temblar. No Ann, no otra vez. Empezó a llover con más fuerza, estaba empapado, corri a donde estaba ella. Me pare frente a ella y la mire. Sus lágrimas se confundían con las de la lluvia, pero había algo que no podía confundirse. Su mirada, estaba molesta, triste, decepcionada, sus labios temblaban. La bese._

_Correspondió mi beso, luego de unos segundos se separo y me miro_

_-_Draco…. Estas heridas no parecerán sanar, este dolor es simplemente demasiado real… Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar. Aun me duele muchas cosas de tu familia, cosas que no se si yo pueda perdonar

-¿Soy yo o ellos? –

-Eso te pregunto a ti. Yo puede que no perdone tan fácil a tu papá, pero quiero algo contigo. Y no sé si tú estás preparado para esto. Aun te dejas llevar por lo que diga tu papa

-Tú que harías? Si no tienes papá –

_Tenía mi cara totalmente mojada, así que la bofetada que me metió Ann me dolio más de lo que pensé. Dejo su mano marcada en mi . Me pase con mi comentario, lo sé. Esta vez no se fue, se quedo frente mio._

-Eres un mal agradecido… después de todo lo que hice? –

-Ann yo… -

- Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrima, cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos… Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años para darte tranquilidad y nunca la viste.

_Tome sus manos _

_-_Yo lo se Ann, se todo lo que hiciste por mi. Pero lo que dije, salió por asi decirlo. No contigo, estoy confundido –

-Tu solías fascinarme, por tu vida resonante pero … -

-Ann, dame otra oportunidad –

-Draco… estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás –

-Eso es pasado –

-¿Y tu crees que no te lo van a recriminar? . que serás juzgado de por vida?

_No pensé en eso_

_- _Sabes… He intentado duramente decirme a mi misma te has ido, pero aun así todavía estás conmigo… A veces siento que he estado sola todo desde el principio –

_Nunca has estado sola. La mire con mirada triste_

_-_Dime el curso que quieres tomar… -

_Le solte las manos. Agache mi cabeza y la abrace, me regreso el abrazo. _

-Te Amo Ann… Se que George ha estado más contigo que de lo que yo mismo he estado. A secado tus lagrimas más que a cualquiera, capaz y ese es el camino que dejare tomar –

_Oi su respiración. Oi como tragaba su saliva. _

-Que fácil te rindes Malfoy –

_La mire. Sentí una puñalada en mi corazón. Ella nunca ¡nunca! Me había llamado por mi apellido. Eso solo lo hacían aquellas personas que me tenían rabias. Y creo que ella era ahora una. _

_-_Me dolio Ann –

_Me sonrio. Me miro y se fue caminando. Me quede en el patio sentado en los banquitos. La vi irse. Mi corazón se agitaba no sé si era lo correcto, pero debía dejarla ir. Mi papá nunca aprobaría nuestra unión, y ella jamás lo iba a perdonar por lo de su padre. Mi mamá corrió hacia mi. La abrace lloraba. Porque deje ir a Ann? Ni yo mismo había entendido lo que había sucedido._

_Ann Pov_

_Me seque mis lágrimas. Y caminaba, daba pasos largos, estaba empapada. Salí de casa de los Malfoy y camine hacia mi casa. Sentí que alguien me seguía. Si era Draco lo iba a Amenazar, me voltee, era George, se quito su saco, y me lo puso a mi. Sin decirme nada me sonrio. Dio tres pasos hacia atrás, y espero que empezara a caminar. Sonreí al verlo, suspire y continue caminando, el mantuvo su distancia. Agarre le collar de Draco en mis manos_

-Draco, yo tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años… Pero a pesar de eso tu tienes todavía, todo de mí… _aferre mi mano a mi corazón y entendí…. Todo termino_


	20. Chapter 20

**Lamento la tardanza! la universidad me tenia loca! y aprovecho que sali para actualizar mis fanfics! besos... Gracias por esperar**_  
_

* * *

_Ann Pov_

_Me seque mis lágrimas. Y caminaba, daba pasos largos, estaba empapada. Salí de casa de los Malfoy y camine hacia mi casa. Sentí que alguien me seguía. Si era Draco lo iba a Amenazar, me voltee, era George, se quito su saco, y me lo puso a mi. Sin decirme nada me sonrio. Dio tres pasos hacia atrás, y espero que empezara a caminar. Sonreí al verlo, suspire y continue caminando, el mantuvo su distancia. Agarre le collar de Draco en mis manos_

-Draco, yo tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años… Pero a pesar de eso tu tienes todavía, todo de mí… _aferre mi mano a mi corazón y entendí…. Todo termino. _

_Ann Pov. _

_George me acompaño a mi casa, entre mojada llena de mucho dolor. Mi mamá intento acercarse a mi y yo solo la aparte de mi lado. Mi hermano me agarro por la fuerzas, me libre como pude y Sali corriendo a mi habitación. George me siguió, por mas que lanzara la puerta el entro de todos modos. Me sente en mi cama me apoye en mis rodillas y lloraba._

_-_Ann – _me decía y acariciaba mi cabello_

_-_Ann por favor! Mirame – _Levante mi mirada hacia el y me abrazo, seco mis lagrimas y me sonrio _

-Ann. Yo siempre estare aquí para dar lo mejor y darte una amplia sonrisa. Te duele. Lo se. Pero las cosas tienen solución –

-Pero no entiendes. El no sabe, me dijo que el dejara que mi camino este contigo, porque tu has estado más veces conmigo que el –

-Tal vez tiene algo de razón Ann. Pero … -

-Pero que?

-Ann yo Te Amo, y eso no lo puedo negar, pero yo no quiero vivir con la idea de que tu y yo estemos juntos y te entre la duda de querer estar con el. Tu lo quieres Ann… -

-Pero También Te quiero a ti –

-Pero jamás como a Malfoy, mira lo que estas pasando. ¿Tu crees que para Katrina y Soujiro es fácil verte así? Tu no eres asi Ann – _George me hablaba muy serio, estaba preocupada acaso el.. ¿Acaso el me iba a dejar?_

_-_Te alejaras de mi? – _Pregunte nerviosa_

_-_¡JAMAS! – _me sonrio – _Ann, a mi no me importa todo lo que pase o todo lo que tengas que vivir, para mi tu siempre seras la numero uno ¡EN TODO! – _me dijo esto guiñándome el ojo, yo solo me sonroje – _Nunca sere capaz de abandonarte, solo quiero dejarte el camino libre para que tu decidas con quien desees estar. Tu debes decidir no nosotros Ann

-Tienes razón George – _Me levante de la cama y seque mis lagrimas, me pare firme y le regale una sonrisa a George _

_-_Esa es mi Ann – _fue lo ultimo que me dijo. Se levanto a mi lado y me abrazo. Sinceramente esos abrazos me daban tranquilidad. Baje las escaleras y abrace a mi mamá .Ella me sonrio, me acerque a mi hermano quien me abrazo fuertemente._

_-_Tranquila Ann -

_Draco Pov_

_Entre a la mansión decepcionado, arrastraba los pies, mi mamá venia detrás de mi, prefirió guardar distancia, vi a mi papá, respire muy rápido, estaba molesto. Suspire muy fuerte. Y lo mire lleno de rabia._

_-_¡TODO ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA! –

-Draco hijo! – _Intento calmarme mi mamá, mi papá me miraba con preocupación_

_-_¡TU Y TU ESTUPIDEZ DE LOS SANGRE PURA. NO ME IMPORTA Y NO ME IMPORTA TU ESTUPIDEZ! –

-Draco hijo, no es una estupidez es solo que…-

-¡NADA PAPÁ! – _Necesitaba drenar lo que sentía - _¡LA DEJE IR POR TI. ELLA NO QUIERE NADA CONMIGO POR TI. SOY UN COBARDE IGUAL QUE TU! –

-RESPETAME DRACO QUE SOY TU PADRE –

- ¿Y ESO QUE? ¿AHROA SI ERES MI PADRE? ¿LUEGO DE QUE ME OBLIGASTE A CONVERTIRME EN MORTIFAGO? TU CREISTE QUE ESO ERA LO MEJOR PARA MI. Y NO TE IMPORTO PONERME EN PELIGRO Y MUCHO MENOS A MI MAMÁ -

_Le di la espalda sentí que me seguía, y me pare de nuevo y lo mire, mi mamá venía detrás de mi me miraba con preocupación_

-Sabes que "papá". Dare lo que este y no a mi alcance, lamento que Ann no sea de tu agrado, pero quien se besa se preocupa por ella soy YO no tu -

_Ambos me miraron, corrí a mi habitación y de allí no Salí más. _

TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS. 3 DIAS ANTES DEL REGRESO A HOGWARTS

_Draco Pov_

_Al fin, nunca me sentí tan aliviado de querer ir a Hogwarts, últimamente me la pasaba en mi habitación, solo salía a buscar mi comida y entrar a mi habitación comía allí y no pretendía salir. Mi papá intento hablar conmigo pero lo negué muchas veces. Pero hoy tenia el presentimiento de ser un día diferente. Me dispuse arreglar mis cosas para marcharme durante estos días, cuando mi mamá entro._

_-_Draco, tienes visita. ¿Vas a salir o la recibiras aquí? –

-La recibo aquí –

_-_Tu papá no sabe de esto, así que no hagan mucho escándalo –

_Mi mamá sonrio y salió. A los cinco minutos llego mi mamá con la visita. Mire hacia la puerta y me pare serio, era la última persona que me imaginaba ver. Lo mire firme, no sabía que quería conmigo, me temblaba el labio, no sé porque sentía tanta furia de verlo. O capaz por lo que había pasado hace unas semanas con Ann. Tenía mi respiración agitada._

-Draco Malfoy – _Me dijo con mucha tranquilidad, la persona que más detestaba en estos momentos la tenia frente a mi. Sin embargo respire y controle mis emociones._

_-_George… George weasley -


	21. Chapter 21

_******PRIMERO: **Una enorme Disculpa para todos aquellos que siguen la historia, y me escriben constantemente preguntando que ha pasado. el problema es que estoy suuper FUuull! En la Universidad y el trabajo y me ha costado retomar los escritos y las historias, pero sin emBargo pude sacar tiempo y continuar la historia. No esta parada solo me hace falta un poco de tiempo._

* * *

_Draco Pov_

-Que haces aquí Weasley? –

-Vamos! Tu más que nadie sabes porque estoy aquí –

-Pues no! No se –

-Necesito hablarte de Ann –

-Ella y yo no tenemos nada… Yo ya no la quiero – _como dije esto? Como soy capaz de decirle esto, yo más que nadie se que aun la quiero, que la quiero solo para mi._

-Malfoy. Podras mentirle a los demás pero no a ti… - _Me le quede mirando, deje de arreglar mis maletas y lo vi, estaba tranquilo o eso lo demostraba_

_-_Malfoy puedes decirle eso a tus amigos, pero no a mi. Yo conozco lo suficientemente a Ann y por lo que me ha dicho estoy seguro que lo que me dices es mentira –

-Que es lo que quieres? –

-Ann te necesita –

-Ella esta bien estando contigo Weasley –

-De nada sirve que este conmigo cuando su único deseo es estar contigo –

-Yo no puedo estar con ella! –

-¡CLARO QUE PUEDES! – _Me grito, pero como demonios se atreve _

-¡NO NO PUEDO ESTAR CON ELLA.. TU NO ENTIENDES! –

-¡TU ERES EL QUE NO ENTIENDES..!- _Dijo esto con un poco de tristeza… -_No importa lo que yo intente, o lo que vivi con Ann, para ella siempre fuiste y seras tu. Si no lo entiendes entonces estoy perdiendo mi tiempo –

_Me le quede mirando, por que me siento tan traicionado? Hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que si, y otra parte me dice que no, que esta pasando. George weasley esta allí frente mio. Y no soy capaz de decirle que todo lo que dice es verdad. _

_-_Creo que siempre tuve razón respecto a ti –

-Que quieres decir? –

-No sirves para nada …-

-Como dices? – _imbécil como se atreve a decirme eso _

_-_Dime lo contrario .. No eres capaz de retar a tu papá, ni si quiera eres capaz de aceptar tus sentimientos por Ann –

-¡CALLATE! – _LA FURIA ME INVADE! NUNCA ESTABA TAN MOLESTO QUERIA ATACARLO DE ESO NO CABE DUDA_

_-_Dime lo contrario… Sabes que eres un …-

-¡CALLATE!- _Lo interrumpi, pero no paro… _

-Bueno…-

-¡CALLATE!-

-para-

-¡CALLATE!-

-¡NADA!-

-¡CALLATE WEASLE!-

-¡TENGO RAZON.. NO ERES!-

-¡CALLATE!-

-MAS-

-¡CALLATE!-

-QUE UN BASTARDO –

-¡CALLATE!-

-COBARDE DRACO-

-Tienes razón – _La verdad la tenia… Me dijo lo que era, lo que ann me dijo muchas veces y lo que yo mismo se que es asi. Eso es lo que soy. Un cobarde_

_-_De verdad pensé que eras capaz de otras cosas Draco, de ser capaz de luchar por Ann. Pero no! –

_Mis ojos empezaron a ponerse cristalinos, lo odiaba, y odiaba que el tuviera la razón._

_-_Sabes? Cuanto te sientas lo suficientemente valiente para admitir lo que sientes por Ann sabes donde buscarme –

_Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de irse, salió de mi habitación y se fue. Me sente en mi cama… me sentía devastado, humillado. Porque tuvo que venir?. Un momento! Sali corriendo a buscarlo, ya estaba saliendo de la mansión cuando lo alcance_

_-_Weasley! Por que me has dicho todo esto? –

-Para ver si asi tienes las agallas de querer estar con Ann –

-O si no que? –

-Pues termina de perder tu oportunidad, tu lugar y darle la oportunidad a alguien que de verdad va a luchar hasta lo más minimo –

-Como quien? Tu! Ja! No me hagas reir. No eres capaz de mover algún sentimiento por pate de Ann-

-Que tan seguro Malfoy? – _Me sonrio y pico el ojo, maldito! Me esta haciendo molestar, lo odio, no solo eso es lo peor… Me esta haciendo dudar, tengo un mar de confusiones._

_-_A que te refieres? –

-Yo he ayudado a Ann más de lo que tu crees. Ella me quiere? Si, como a ti? No lo se… Pero si tu no eres capaz de hacer eso por Ann, o aunque sea demostrarle lo que vale, no eres capaz de nada –

_Me miro desafiante, y por un instante sentí temor por lo que el seria capaz de hacerle dudar a Ann? Lo vi riéndose y desaparecer, intente gritar pero ya era tarde… se había ido. Faltan solo 2 dias para regresar a Hogwarts, y allí hablare con Ann._


	22. Chapter 22

Draco Pov

_Pasaron dos días y aun seguía pensando en lo que me dijo George, esperaba y anhelaba tanto estos días, deseaba ver tanto a Ann, debía hablarle aclarar cosas con ellas. Llegamos en el carruaje al expreso de Hogwarts, todo había cambiado, vi a Granger con Weasley, agarrados de manos muy juntos, se evidenciaba que eran Novios, igual que Potter con la menor de los weasley, a lo lejos Vi a Ann, se veía radiante y Hermosa, no pude quitarle la mirada de encima, tenia una sonrisa amplia corrió a abrazar a sus amigos, en un momento desvio la mirada hacia mi, le sonreí sin embargo ella no me regreso el gesto, sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho por eso. Me odiaba de eso estaba seguro. _

-Adios Hijo – _oir decir a mi mama, la mire sonreí y la abrace. Me monte en el tren y todos me miraban con odio, muchos me despreciaban inclusive gente de mi propia casa, luego de caminar tanto conseguí un vagón que me pareció estar vacio, sin embargo cuando mire con detalle estaba Ann, quise entrar pero vi que tenia la varita en el diario, estaba escribiendo, corri a otro Vagon, donde habían niños de primer año, saque de mi bolso el Diario que había escrito, lo abri rápidamente para leer lo que escribia, mi corazón palpitaba escribia de mi…_

Ann Pov

_Vi a Draco lejos de mi, aunque me sonrio no pude devolverle la sonrisa, tenia tanto miedo de lo que podía pasar que simplemente preferí no demostrar afecto, sin embargo aun tengo cosas que soltar. Creo que la mejor manera es escribir en el Diario._

"_Diario:_

_No se en que momento Draco lea esto, sin embargo no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribirle, y decir lo que siento. Me afecta mucho como termino lo de nosotros, me entere que George hablo con el, pero no supe mas nada. Yo sé que no es fácil de entender, que aparece una locura, aunque es muy difícil de creer, pero estoy perdidamente enamorada de Draco, por másque se lo negué tantas veces a George, termine de admitirlo. Pero las cosas no son sencillas, yo siempre lo voy a querer, pero el… Yo, y soy muy complicada y quiero las cosas perfectas para estar con el. Quiero salir corriendo ir detrás de el y .._

_Demonios llegamos al colegio, continuare escribiendo en mi primera clase de adivinación "_

Draco Pov

_Maldicion! Debo saber que mas debe escribir, Sali rápidamente del expreso para poder ir detrás de ella… Cuando Sali, la vi abrazada de Neville, mi celos me estaban matando, sin embargo respire y me fui con Parkinson que se me encaramo en el brazo, Ann la vio y nuevamente ambas se fulminaron con las miradas_

CLASES DE ADIVINACION

Queridos Alumnos – _Comenzo la profesora Trelawney, que horrible no dejaba de mirar a Ann, que se la pasaba con Neville todo el tiempo, este le hacia cariños y le sonreía, tenia mi corazón agitado respiraba rápido, estaba molesto_

Estimado Malfoy – _dijo la profesora – _Te sucede algo cariño?

No es nada profesora… - _Respondi casi de inmediato, aunque se me había ocurrido – _Profesora, quería saber si usted sabia alg sobre el destino, de las personas animales o algo asi

_Mi pregunta dejo a mas uno boca abierta, sin embargo la profesora sonrio y se dispuso a responder._

Pues Claro que si querido, lo llamamos el Hilo rojo del destino –

-Que es eso profesora? – _Pregunto Pansy_

Querida el Hilo rojo de destino es aquel es una leyenda anónima de origen japonés, que cuenta que entre dos o más personas que están destinadas a tener un lazo afectivo existe un «hilo rojo», que viene con ellas desde su nacimiento. El hilo existe independientemente del momento de sus vidas en el que las personas vayan a conocerse y no puede romperse en ningún caso, aunque a veces pueda estar más o menos tenso, pero es, siempre, una muestra del vínculo que existe entre ellas.

Profesora y sabe como podemos con quien esta el final del Hijo rojo? – _Pregunto Ann, estaba muy interesada en saber lo del hilo rojo, también sabia que eso le quitaría la duda que tenia._

Claro cariño – _contesto la profesora – _Pasa aquí y agarra esta pelota de estambre rojo y bsuca una punta, de igual tu querido – _Dijo señalando a Neville, y en ese instante todos se interesaron por saber con quien estaba el hilo rojo del destino. Asi que entre la multitud me pare, me coloque al lado de Nott mi nuevo amigo_

Ojala nuestro destino este junto draco – _Dijo Pansy quien lo dijo para hacer molestar a Ann quien solo se divertía con Harry y Ron que no les interesaba para nada. La profesora conto hasta tres y todos tomamos las puntas que estaban sueltas, y de un momento a otro se comenzaron a descubrir lo que ella llamaba destino, el de Ron cayo al piso lo cual causo mucha gracia, Harry estaba con Ginny, las estaba acertando, Ann jalaba con fuerzas pero había algo que no la dejaba continuar, el hilo estaba tenso_

Cariño – _le dijo la profesora – _Recuerda que debes tomar las cosas con calma, no siempre eres tu la que tienes que buscar la solución en todo. Por eso tu hilo esta tenso, tu otra parte debe jalar y buscar la solución, relájate y veras el resultado

Profesora el otro extremo de mi hilo rojo no esta aquí – _dijo Mirandome con rabia, la mire le sonreí y jale el otro extremo, estaba tenso. La profesora cayo en cuenta en lo que estaba sucediendo y sonrio_

Querido Malfoy, deja tu orgullo, tu hilo rojo esta tenso, relaja la mano, piensa en lo que deseas tu y tendras la Solución- _Ella sabia de que hablaba el hilo rojo de Pansy estaba con Nott, ella empezo a gritar como loca, no estaba de acuerdo mientras que Nott reía. Ann jalo una vez más y no paso nada cuando vi que estuvo apunto de soltarlo, jale lo más fuerte que pudo y de allí se desataron los demás. Ann se quedo mirando fijamente, Neville la vio y sonrio, nuestros hilos rojos estaban conectados de alguna manera. Ann agarro sus cosas y salió corriendo, yo Salí detrás de ella. _

-Ann esperame! – _Le gritaba, ella no me prestaba atención, todo el colegio nos miraba correr, nadie me iba a detener. No vi por donde iba y tropecé con Granger_

Maldita sea granger! – _Le dije _

Hey! – _Dijo Weasley que venia detrás de mi _

_-_Calma Ron fue mi culpa – _Dijo Granger y cuando iba a continuar a seguir a Ann, no la vi por ningún lado, estaba furico _

_-_esta En la torre de Astronomia - _ Dijo Granger la mire me sonrio le agradeci asintiendo. Corri hasta la torre y la escuche agitada creo que lloraba, abri el Diario de nuevo tenia más dispuse a leer con atención_

"_El hilo rojo del destino, Soujiro me había hablado de el, pero el dijo que su hilo rojo estaba con otra persona, es algo confuso, como mi hilo rojo puede estar con Draco si el no desea estar conmigo… Me marchare mañana de Hogwarts será lo mejor asi no vere a Draco y todos estos sentimientos…"_

Tu no te vas a ningún lado! – _Entre a la torre, estaba decidido ella me miro sorprendida, vio su Diario e inmediatamente lo guardo. Me acerque a ella, me puse lo más cerca que pude._

Hace tiempo me dijiste que decidiera en lo que es bueno y lo malo, lo correcto e incorrecto, sobre lo que para mi seria beneficioso verdad? – _Ella asintió_

Tenias razón en decirme que decidiera mi destino, y ya lo decidi… - _La agarre por las mejillas y la bese, ella me abrazo casi de inmediato, deje de besarla y bese su nariz y luego su frente._

Draco… Deten el tiempo para que esto no acabe jamás.. Puedes? –_Me pregunto, suspire _

No creo que pueda detener el tiempo, pero hare que cada minuto sea eterno…

_Ann era la indicada._

5 AÑOS DESPUES….


End file.
